


Funktionen der Liebe

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock verlässt Johns Hochzeit vorzeitig und zieht sich an die Baker Street zurück um über das nachzudenken, was geschehen ist. Er hat sich entgegen Mycrofts Warnung tief in Emotionen verstrickt, die er als Liebe erkennen muss. Es fühlt sich überraschend richtig an. Und es macht ihn erpressbar. Die Geschichte spielt direkt im Anschluss an die BBC-Sherlock Staffel 3, Episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Involviert

Sherlock sass auf dem Sofa und starrte in den dunklen Raum. Er hatte kein Licht gemacht. Dunkelheit war gut, hier in der Baker Street. War perfekt. Er ertrug kein Licht. Nicht jetzt.

Es genügte nicht, geliebt zu werden und zu lieben. Es gab all diese Veränderungen, die es zu ertragen galt. Alltag. Schmerz. Verletzung. Eifersucht. Und eine Einsamkeit, deren Ausmass er erst jetzt zu erkennen imstande war. Liebe hatte ungeahnte Dimensionen. Sie durchwob das ganze Leben. Jeden Gedanken, jede Entscheidung, jeden Schritt, jede Regung. _Lass dich nicht involvieren._ Mycroft hatte ihn gewarnt. Zu spät. Viel zu spät. Er war involviert. Tiefer, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Und er hatte sich in seiner Hochzeitsrede für John öffentlich dazu bekannt. Vor all diesen Menschen. Er hatte es nicht zu John gesagt. Das hätte er nicht gekonnt, allein mit John, unter vier Augen. Er hatte es vor all diesen Menschen gesagt, hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er John liebte. Hatte gehofft, dass auch John es hörte und verstand. Sherlock lächelte. Er bereute es nicht. Keinen Moment, und er würde es nie bereuen.

Er hatte John geschworen vor all diesen Menschen, ihn nie, niemals allein zu lassen und immer für ihn da zu sein, egal, was auch immer geschehen werde. Ein Leben lang. Wie verwegen! Wer wusste schon, was kam? Welche Wendungen das Leben nahm? Und doch war es eine Funktion der Liebe, füreinander da zu sein, immer füreinander da zu sein. Immer. Es war eine ihrer Auswirkungen, wenn auch eine weitreichende. Sherlock starrte in den dunklen Raum. Er bereute es nicht. Er würde es tun. Einfach tun. Nicht hadern. Nicht fragen. Nicht vergleichen. Nur da sein für John. Und für Mary. Und das Kind. Das Baby. Ein richtiges Baby. Ein neuer Mensch aus John und Mary. Sherlock lächelte. Lächelte über dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihm. Zärtlichkeit? Johns Reaktion. Er hatte ihn angelacht, ihn, Sherlock. In seine Augen gelacht, gerührt, betroffen, voller Glück und voller Bangen. In seine Augen. Nicht in Marys. Als wäre es ihr Baby, das Mary trug. Seines und Johns. Sherlock schauderte. Wischte den Gedanken fort. Wie abwegig! Und wie nahe. Wie nahe. Er hatte John weggeschickt. Zu Mary geschickt. _Tanzt jetzt! Nicht ich, John. Mary. Mit Mary. Geht endlich._ Eigenartiger Moment. 

Sherlock zog den Gehrock aus, löste die Krawatte von seinem Hals, öffnete die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes. Er schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und streckte sich aus auf dem Sofa. Es war gut, nach Hause gegangen zu sein. Er hatte eigentlich feiern wollen, Johns Hochzeit mitfeiern wollen. Ganz, bis zum Ende. Aber er war erschöpft. Sehnte sich nach Ruhe. Mrs. Hudsons Geschichte. Ihre beste Freundin. _Sie weinte den ganzen Tag. Sie sagte: eine Ära ist zu Ende. Sie verliess die Hochzeit früh. Traurig._ War er traurig? Sherlock war sich nicht sicher. Zu viele Gefühle. Vielleicht auch Traurigkeit. Vielleicht. Angst. Er wusste nicht, was kam. Mit John und Mary. Und dem Kind. Wusste nicht, ob er noch Platz hatte in Johns Leben, ob es sein Weg war, ob er selber das wollte, der Freund einer Familie zu sein. Eingebunden in Strukturen. Verantwortung. Er wusste nicht, was kam. Aber er war entschlossen, seinen Schwur einzuhalten. Er hatte nie vorher geschworen und würde es auch nie wieder tun. Es gab nur einen Schwur in seinem Leben, einen einzigen. Er würde alles tun für John. John war sein einziger Freund und er war Johns bester Freund. Beides schloss andere aus. Sie gehörten einander. Es gab für beide niemand anderen. Sherlock hatte in seiner Rede dafür gesorgt, dass allen klar war, dass es zwei Menschen gab, die John am meisten liebten auf dieser Welt. Nur zwei. Mary und er. So wie John es zu ihm gesagt hatte: _… jene zwei Menschen, die ich am meisten liebe. Mary Morstan und du._ Sherlock war sich bewusst, dass es diese Ausschliesslichkeit war, die ihm erst erlaubte, Liebe zuzulassen. Alles andere war unerträglich für ihn. Er konnte nicht teilen. Hatte es nie gekonnt. Alles oder nichts. Alle Liebe, gegenseitig und in ihrer ganzen Tragweite. Oder keine.

Schritte im Treppenhaus? Das konnte nicht sein. Mrs. Hudson würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu feiern bis zum bitteren Ende. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es waren Johns Schritte. John? Das konnte noch weniger sein. John war an seiner Hochzeit. 

„Sherlock?“ 

John stand vor dem Sofa. Auch er hatte kein Licht gemacht. Licht war unnötig. Sie beide kannten jeden Quadratmillimeter dieser Wohnung.

„Warum bist du weggegangen, Sherlock?“

„Ich bin müde John. Sorry.“

John setzte sich zu ihm.

„Sherlock …“

„Es ist gut, John. Es geht mir gut. Es ist alles ok. Geh zurück. Es ist deine Hochzeit. Du kannst nicht einfach hierher kommen.“

„Doch, ich kann.“

„Es ist DEINE Hochzeit!“

„Du bist MEIN Freund.“

„John! Du kannst Mary nicht einfach allein lassen.“

„Ich lasse Mary nicht allein.“

„Weiss sie, wo du bist?“

„Natürlich.“

„Sie hat dich geschickt …“

„Nein. Nein, Sherlock.“ 

John holte tief Atem. Seine Hand tastete im Dunkel nach Sherlock, fand seinen Arm. Fand seine Hand. Ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander. Zärtlich.

„Sie findet es gut, dass ich nach dir sehe. Sie hält die Gäste hin und wartet auf mich und ich werde zurückkehren und meine Hochzeit feiern, Sherlock. Aber nicht, ohne zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Es geht mir gut, John.“

Ihre Hände ineinander. So neu. Diese körperliche Nähe. So neu. So selbstverständlich. So verwirrend. Dieses Gefühl. Heimat. Liebe. Glück. Sherlock war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste es nicht. Zu viel. Zu viel Emotion auf einmal.

„Geh zurück, John. Es ist deine Hochzeit. Dein wichtigster Tag. Erinnerst du dich?“

„Ja.“ 

Sanfter Druck von Johns Fingern in Sherlocks Hand.

„Komm mit mir zurück, Sherlock. Feiere noch ein bisschen mit uns.“

„Nein, John.“

„Warum nicht?“

Sherlock setzte sich auf, löste seine Finger aus Johns Hand.

„Ich möchte jetzt einfach allein sein, John. Bitte akzeptiere es. Fahr zurück und lass mich einfach. Mir geht es gut.“

„Sicher?“

„Ganz sicher. Wartet das Taxi?“

„Ja.“

„Dann geh.“

John zögerte. Er legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Arm. Drückte sanft. 

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte er leise. „Danke für all das, was du für uns getan hast. Heute und all die Tage davor. Danke für die Rede. Für den Walzer. Für dein Versprechen. Danke für deine Freundschaft.“

Sherlocks Augen glommen im schwachen Widerschein der Strassenlampe, die ihr diffuses Licht durchs Fenster dämmern liess. John schlang die Arme um seinen Freund und Sherlock erwiderte die Umarmung diesmal ohne Zögern. Es war einfach, in dieser selbstverständlichen Nähe nach einem so intensiven Tag voller Gefühle und Geständnisse. Sherlock zog John an sich. Vertrauter Geruch. Er schloss die Augen, fühlte Johns Umschlingung enger werden. Johns Herz pochte heftig gegen seines, füllte seinen Körper mit schwerer, tiefer Wärme, beschleunigte seinen Atem. Er vergrub sich in John. John vergrub sich in ihn. Leises Keuchen an seinem Hals. Johns Hand in seinem Nacken, in seinem Haar. Eine unerwartet aufwühlende Berührung, atemberaubend in ihrer Intensität. Feuer schlug in ihn, in seinen Unterleib. 

„John …“

Im nächsten Augenblick Johns Lippen an den seinen, überwältigende Zärtlichkeit. Sherlock liess es geschehen, bezwungen von der Kraft des Gefühls, das die Liebkosung auslöste. Er küsste John. Innig. Verwirrt darüber, dass sie beide es taten. Sich küssten. Gegenseitig. Die Welt vergessen. Alles vergessen. Nur Johns Lippen, ihre Feuchte, ihre Wärme, sein Atem. Johns Zunge berührte die seine. Ein Schwall von Hitze. Ein neues Gefühl brach jäh auf. Verlangen. Tiefes unbändiges Verlangen. Sherlock erschrak. Zu nah an der Grenze. Viel zu nah. Er löste sich von John, sanft aber bestimmt, drückte ihn etwas von sich weg. Atemlos beide. Bestürzt.

„Entschuldige“, flüsterte John verstört.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Es tut mir Leid …“

Sherlock legte die Hand auf Johns Mund, schüttelte den Kopf erneut.

„Nicht“, sagte er, heiser, kaum hörbar.

Er strich gedankenverloren Johns Lippen entlang, als er die Hand von dessen Mund wegnahm, unkontrollierter Augenblick. John griff nach seiner Hand, sorgsam, zog sie weg, nahm sie in seine. Sie sassen für lange Momente da, versuchten sich zu beruhigen, zu Atem zu kommen, zu einem Gedanken.

„John. Geh an deine Hochzeit zurück. Jetzt sofort. Bitte“, bat Sherlock.

John holte tief Luft.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?“ fragte er weich.

„Zum Tee bei euch. Wie besprochen.“

„Sherlock. Ist alles ok bei dir?“

„Ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen, John. Es ist alles gut. Wirklich alles. Geh zu Mary.“

John rührte sich nicht. Er hielt noch immer Sherlocks Hand. Seine Augen suchten die des Freundes im Dämmerlicht der Strassenlampe. Sie sahen sich schweigend an.

„Geh jetzt, John“, wiederholte Sherlock, die Stimme leise und liebevoll. „Dein Taxi wartet.“ Er drückte Johns Hand und liess sie dann los.

John nickte. Dann beugte er sich vor und streifte Sherlocks Lippen, kurz nur, stand auf und verliess die Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort.


	2. Verloren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock bekommt von John und Mary ein ungewöhnliches Geschenk.

Sherlock öffnete das Fenster, nachdem John gegangen war, liess kühle Nachtluft ins Wohnzimmer strömen. Sein Körper brannte von der Begegnung. Sein Körper und sein Herz. Sie waren sich zu nahe. John und er. Sie waren zu nahe an der Grenze. Die vergangenen Wochen. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Er hatte sich noch nie so lange Zeit so intensiv mit etwas beschäftigt. Schon gar nicht mit etwas so banalem. Aber es war etwas geschehen in dieser Zeit. Im Hintergrund. _Die beiden Menschen die ich am meisten liebe. Mary und du._ Der Satz hatte alles verändert. Alles. _Natürlich bist du mein bester Freund._ Natürlich. Natürlich. Und er hatte John allein gelassen. Zurückgelassen im Glauben, er sei tot. Er, der Mensch, den John am meisten liebte. Damals. Damals gab es Mary noch nicht. _Natürlich bist du mein bester Freund._ Zwei Jahre.

Sherlock liess das Fenster offen, legte sich aufs Sofa, zog die Wolldecke über sich. Sie roch nach John. Und nach Alkohol. Sie waren hier gelegen, beide, nach ihrer Sauftour. Junggesellenabschied. Sie hatten ihn zu zweit gefeiert. Nur sie beide. Tribut an ihre Freundschaft, ihre Liebe. Ihre eben entdeckte Liebe. Nur sie beide. Hemmungslos. Ohne Rücksicht.

Sherlock lächelte. Er hatte getrunken. Er hatte geplant, berechnet, aufgezeichnet, überprüft und dann doch die Kontrolle verloren, irgendwann, zu einem nicht definierten Zeitpunkt, unterwegs mit John, irgendwann aufgegeben, die Kontrolle aufgegeben. Zu viel Alkohol. Sie hatten masslos getrunken, sich vollständig ausgeliefert. Sie hatten auf der engen Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung geschlafen, unfähig, das Treppenhaus zu erklimmen. Unbequeme Stufen, Johns Körper warm an seinem. Dieses lächerliche Spiel, das so viel Spass gemacht hatte. Madonna! Sherlock kicherte. So banal. So intim. So voller Liebe. Er hätte es nicht unterbrechen wollen. Nie wieder unterbrechen wollen. Er hätte es ewig weiterspielen wollen. _John. Wer bin ich?_ Das Glas Whisky in der Hand. _Definiere mich. Ich bin eine hübsche Frau, nicht wahr?_ Besinnungslos. Keine Kontrolle. Nur John. Und dieses irre Spiel. _Spiegle mich. Ein Leben lang. Lass mich erkennen, wer ich bin._ Sherlock lächelte, aber es tat weh. 

Er hätte das gewollt. Hätte das für sich gewollt. Für sich und John. Diese selbstverständliche Nähe. Das Kichern. Diese kindischen Spiele, die man mit John so köstlich spielen konnte. All diese irrelevanten Handlungen. Alltag. Lachen. Essen. Plaudern. Spielen. Servietten falten. Banalität. Zärtlichkeit. All diese unwichtigen Dinge. Er hätte sie leben wollen. Aber es war zu spät. John teilte dieses Leben mit Mary. Sie hätten es sich sagen sollen, John und er. Schon damals. Nicht erst jetzt. Nicht erst an der Hochzeit vor all diesen Leuten. John hätte es ihm früher sagen sollen. Vielleicht hatte er es getan und er hatte nicht hingehört. Er hätte aufmerksamer sein sollen, schon früher. Noch in der Zeit vor dem Sprung.

Es ging nicht ohne Tränen. Sherlock wusste es. Tränen waren eine Funktion der Liebe. Das war ok. Er kannte das. Er hatte viel geweint in den vergangenen Tagen. Auch in den vergangenen zwei Jahren, dieser Zeit der Isolation, einsam unter fremden Menschen. Weit weg von John. Jetzt war er zurück. War wieder hier in London. John war hier. Nahe. Näher denn je. Und weiter weg denn je. Sherlocks Augen brannten. Er schloss sie. Die Tränen liefen links und rechts über die Schläfen, sickerten in die Sofadecke.

 

***

 

„Sherlock! Komm rein!“

John umarmte ihn kurz, er tat das jetzt öfters, nahm ihm den Mantel ab. Der Küchentisch war bereits gedeckt, Tee für drei. Sherlock setzte sich. John sah noch übernächtig aus, hatte wohl bis in die Morgenstunden gefeiert. Er goss Tee ein, setzte sich zu Sherlock. Sie sahen sich an. Schweigend. Schauten sich in die Augen. Erinnerung. Ein Lächeln. Zärtlichkeit. Unsicherheit. 

„Wie fühlst du dich als Ehemann und werdender Vater?“ fragte Sherlock. 

Er war sich bewusst, dass die Frage grob war und schmerzhaft, dass sie die Nähe zwischen ihnen unterbrach und hart auf die Realität verwies. John senkte den Blick, griff nach der Milch, goss davon in den Tee. Er liess sich Zeit damit. Stellte die Milch zurück, rührte um. Als er den Blick wieder hob und Sherlock anschaute, waren die grauen Augen dunkel.

„Gut“, sagte er. „Und du? Ausgeschlafen?“

Sherlock blieb die Antwort schuldig. Mary umarmte ihn von hinten, drückte seine Schultern, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Sie duftete frisch nach Zitrus und Blüten, setzte sich schwungvoll an den Tisch. John lächelte. Mary strahlte. Sie war bleich. Vielleicht von der frühen Schwangerschaft. Sie tranken Tee, plauderten, erzählten sich von der Hochzeit, lachten und scherzten. Beobachtungen, Begegnungen, Gerüchte, Augenblicke, dies und jenes über den einen und andern. Sie bestätigten einander, dass es das schönste Fest gewesen war, das sie je erlebt hatten. Viel Lob für Sherlock, viel Liebe und Dankbarkeit. Es gab noch das eine oder andere zu organisieren und zu erledigen im Nachgang zum Fest. In zwei Tagen brachen John und Mary auf in die Flitterwochen.

Irgendwann schob John einen Umschlag über den Tisch zu Sherlock. Weisses Papier. Sherlock. Johns Handschrift. Sherlock griff verunsichert danach. Drehte den Umschlag um. Er war zugeklebt. Sein Blick traf Johns.

„Kleine Überraschung“, sagte John.

Mary lächelte.

„Aufmachen?“

„Wenn du willst.“

Sie schauten ihn beide an, John und Mary. Erwartungsvoll. Sherlock riss den Umschlag auf. Briefpapier. Mehrere Bögen, handbeschrieben. Zwei verschiedene Papiere. Einmal hochweiss mit Johns Handschrift. Einmal weiches Büttenpapier mit einem altrosa Ton. Marys Handschrift. Es waren zwei Briefe. Einer von John. Sherlock .... Einer von Mary. Lieber Sherlock .... Handschriftlich beide. Persönlich. Lang. Sherlock überflog sie und wusste, dass er sie jetzt nicht lesen wollte. Nicht hier, sondern später, wenn er allein war. Er griff nach dem kleinen Umschlag, der aus den Briefen heraus auf den Tisch gefallen war. Auch er war zugeklebt, aber es stand nichts darauf. Sherlock öffnete auch ihn, zog die Karte heraus, las die wenigen Worte, die darauf standen, entfernte die Büroklammer, mit der eine zweite Karte angeheftet war. Betrachtete sie schweigend. Es war still in der Küche. Sherlock heftete die Karten wieder aneinander, steckte sie in den Umschlag zurück, legte den Umschlag zwischen die Briefe und steckte alles zusammen wieder in den äusseren Umschlag, der John ihm zugeschoben hatte und auf dem Sherlock stand. Johns ebenmässige Handschrift. Sherlock schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er holte tief Atem, schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er horchte in sich hinein und hörte sein Herz schnell und heftig schlagen.

Es war still in der Küche. Sherlock schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er leise.

Er schaute auf, schaute in Marys weite, helle Augen. 

„Nein, Mary“.

Sherlock drehte den Kopf zu John, aber John hatte die Augen geschlossen, entzog sich ihm.

„John?“

Johns graue Augen. 

„Ich werde das nicht annehmen, John.“

John schluckte.

„Überlege es dir“, sagte er sanft. „Lies unsere Briefe, Sherlock, und überlege es dir in Ruhe.“

Die Briefe. Warum hatten sie ihm Briefe geschrieben? Lange Briefe. Beide.

„Wir haben die Briefe unabhängig voneinander geschrieben“, erklärte Mary. Sie war bleich und ernst. „Keiner wusste vom anderen, dass er dasselbe tat. Aber wir sind zum selben Resultat gekommen. Unabhängig voneinander. Ich weiss nicht, was John geschrieben hat. Und John kennt meinen Brief nicht. Aber wir sind zum selben Resultat gekommen.“

Sherlock schaute in Marys blaue Augen. Dann in Johns tiefes Grau.

„Ihr wisst nicht, was der andere geschrieben hat?“ fragte er verwundert.

Mary lächelte vorsichtig.

„Nur du wirst die Inhalte beider Briefe kennen, Sherlock. Auf das Resultat – du hältst es in Händen – kamen wir beide ohne es voneinander zu wissen.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft.

„Aber ihr habt es miteinander besprochen?“ fragte er unsicher.

„Ja, natürlich. Nachdem wir entdeckt hatten, dass wir beide dasselbe dachten.“

„Wann?“ Sherlocks Blick fixierte Johns Augen.

„Heute Nacht.“

„Nein. Heute Nacht war eure Hochzeit.“

„Nach der Hochzeit.“

„Da war eure Hochzeitsnacht.“

John verzog den Mund zu einem matten Lächeln.

„Mary ist bereits schwanger und es gab andere Prioritäten“, sagte er.

Sherlock war verwirrt. Die Briefe.

„Wann habt ihr die Briefe geschrieben?“ fragte er scheu.

„In den vergangenen Tagen und Nächten. Heute Nacht. Heute Morgen.“ John lächelte nachdenklich.

Sherlock fühlte sein Herz pochen. Warum? Warum hatten sie das getan? Es war – zu viel. Er konnte es nicht annehmen. 

„John. Was soll ich tun, John?“

Johns Augen. Offen jetzt und voller Liebe. Schön. So schmerzhaft schön. 

„Geh nach Hause, Sherlock. Lies die Briefe. Danach entscheide dich.“

Warme, weiche Stimme. All die Erinnerungen. Die vielen Tage und Nächte. Die Tränen. Lachen. Die Nähe. Schmerz. Angst. Glück. Sherlocks Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Er riss seinen Blick aus den vertrauten Augen, schaute zu Mary. Sekundenbruchteile der Trauer. Dann lächelte sie. Kaum angedeutet. Das Blau voller Wärme. 

„Mary?“

„Geh und lies“, sagte sie leise.


	3. ... nicht in Versuchung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hadert mit dem Geschenk.

Sherlock sass in seinem Sessel und starrte ins Leere. Es war längst Nacht geworden und bereits dämmerte draussen vor dem Fenster ein neuer Frühsommertag. Erstes Licht schimmerte in den Wohnraum. Überall Papier. Handbeschrieben. Hochweiss. Altrosa. Verstreut im ganzen Wohnzimmer. Einige der Blätter zerknüllt. Weggeschmissen, an die Wand geknallt. Andere achtlos fallen gelassen auf den quälend endlosen Gängen, hin und her, hin und her. Aufgerissen. Wütend. Weinend. Verstört. Irgendwann hatte er sich hingesetzt und getan, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte: Er hatte Whisky getrunken. Für sich allein. Das Glas gefüllt. Sich betäubt. Die sich ausbreitende Wärme des Alkohols in seinem Körper, hatte er die herumliegenden Blätter besucht. Nochmals gelesen. Eine Auswahl, ohne Orientierung, wild durcheinander. Er hatte die zerknitterten Papiere aufgefaltet und sie nach dem Lesen wieder zerknüllt.

Das Morgenlicht liess die verstreuten Papiere schimmern. Sherlock betrachtete erschöpft das Chaos um sich herum. Abbild seines Herzens. Einige der Briefbögen lagen im Kamin. Hätte Feuer gebrannt, wären sie Asche. All die Wörter, zusammengesucht und abgewogen in langen Momenten. Aber der Kamin war kalt. Keine Flammen. Sherlock hatte darum gerungen in der Nacht, hatte erwogen, Feuer zu machen und alles zu verbrennen. Einen Strich zu ziehen unter all diese grauenvollen Dinge. Alles zu verbrennen. Auch sein Herz. Verbrennen lassen. Zusehen wie es kocht, in zischenden Blasen all diesen Schmerz ausscheidet, leer wird, schwarz wird, schrumpft, vertrocknet und zu Asche zerfällt. Alles verbrennen lassen. London verlassen. Neu fangen. Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Zu spät. Er hatte die Worte bereits gelesen. Johns Worte. Und Marys. Er hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Er fühlte sich hohl. Es war zu viel. Alles zu viel. Er konnte damit nicht umgehen. Er hätte sich nicht involvieren lassen sollen. Mycroft hatte Recht gehabt. Aber es war geschehen. Er haderte damit und büsste dafür.

 

Vielleicht war er doch eingeschlafen. Eingenickt auf dem Stuhl, erschöpft von seinem nächtlichen Kampf. Er schrak auf, als es an die Türe klopfte. Es war bereits hell draussen, erste Morgensonne schäkerte durchs Fenster. Mrs. Hudson brachte den Frühstücks-Tee mit Toast.

„Sherlock“, rief sie erschrocken. „Was ist geschehen?“ 

Sherlock zuckte resigniert die Schultern.

„Chaos“, sagte er.

„Wegen John?“

Sherlock schwieg, schloss die Augen. Mrs. Hudson stieg über die Briefe, darauf bedacht, auf keines der Blätter zu treten. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Abstelltisch neben Sherlocks Sessel, goss Tee ein, gab Milch dazu, reichte Sherlock schweigend die Tasse.

„Vor zwei Jahren, wissen Sie, da sass John hier in diesem Sessel. So wie Sie jetzt. Verweint. Apathisch. Ausgelaugt von Trauer und unfähig mit dem Schmerz noch länger umzugehen. Er sass Tag und Nacht da und war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Es gab keinen Weg mehr. Er hatte keine Option offen. Sie waren tot.“

„Warum sagen Sie das?“ fragte Sherlock schmerzhaft berührt und eine Spur verärgert.

„Weil John lebt, Sherlock. Und weil es mich sehr wundern würde, wenn es keinen Weg gäbe.“

Mrs. Hudson ging zur Tür, blieb dort nochmals stehen und sagte:

„Auch wenn Sie das für romantischen Quatsch halten: Man kann im Laufe der Jahre mehrere Menschen lieben, aber es gibt nur eine grosse Liebe im Leben, Sherlock.“

„Und wer ist Johns grosse Liebe?“ fragte er matt, Unterton von Provokation.

„Sie Sherlock“, antwortete Mrs. Hudson ohne Zögern. „Haben Sie das noch immer nicht verstanden?“

„Und Mary?“

„Oh, ich habe viel gesehen, Sherlock. Vertrauen Sie einer alten Frau. Ich kenne sie beide lange genug. Und ich habe John auch in den beiden Jahren gekannt, als Sie weg waren.“

Sie zog die Türe zu. Ihre Schritte verhallten im Treppenhaus. Sherlock stellte die Teetasse ab. Seine Hand zitterte. John hatte dasselbe geschrieben. _Mein Herz war noch nie so weit und vorbehaltlos offen. Und es wird sich für keinen anderen Menschen je wieder in diesem Masse öffnen können, Sherlock. Auch nicht für Mary._ Ich kenne John aus der Zeit, in der du tot warst. Ich liebe John. Aber ich kann nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass es in seinem Leben eine Liebe gibt, die grösser ist als alles andere. Und die bist du. Ich habe damit leben gelernt, als ich John begegnete und es dich gab, tot zwar, aber bedingungslos geliebt. Wisse, dass ich jetzt umso mehr damit leben kann, jetzt, da du lebst und bei uns bist. Ich möchte, dass John glücklich ist. Das ist er mit dir.

Heisser starker Tee. Sherlock schloss die Augen, spürte der Wirkung des würzigen Getränks nach. Entspannung. Kräftigung. Klärung. Gefühl der Wärme und des Friedens. So oft mit John geteilt. Sherlock atmete langsam und tief. Mrs. Hudson hatte Recht. Es war nicht hoffnungslos. John war nicht tot. - John tot. Der Gedanke ging wie ein Schüttelfrost durch Sherlocks Körper. John weg. Unerreichbar. Tot. Als hätte jemand alle Lichter gelöscht. Kälte. John. Alles versenkt in einem kalten dunklen hoffnungslosen Kerker. Sherlock rang nach Luft. Der heftige Atemzug löste einen unkontrollierten Laut der Überraschung und des Schmerzes aus. Eisiger Schauer. Sherlock würgte. Kämpfte gegen Übelkeit. Versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, sein blind rasendes Herz, den Druck in seinem Kopf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ahnte, was er John angetan hatte.

Etwas später suchte Sherlock die herumliegenden Blätter zusammen, strich sie glatt, ordnete sie. Der Umschlag mit der Fahrkarte nach St Ives und der Bitte, sich dem Urlaub anzuschliessen. _Um nach den anstrengenden Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zusammen Zeit zu geniessen und zu klären, was wir drei füreinander tun können um glücklich zu sein._ Wir drei füreinander. Wir drei. Es gab für Sherlock keine "wir drei". Es gab John. Und es gab Mary. Sein Verstand hatte sehr wohl begriffen, dass John und Mary ein Paar waren. Ein Paar! Aber sein Herz hatte es nicht verstanden. Noch immer nicht verstanden. Sein Herz kannte eine andere Wahrheit.

Sherlock liess den Tag verstreichen. Er ignorierte sein Mobiltelefon, die eingehenden SMS, acht insgesamt, sieben von John, eine von Mycroft. Die nicht angenommenen Anrufe. Alle von John. Sherlock setzte die Briefe wieder zusammen, brachte die Blätter in die richtige Reihenfolge, trennte Johns Brief von Marys Brief. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Laptop und begann zu schreiben. Er begann mit „Liebe Mary, lieber John“, aber je mehr Sherlock schrieb, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass es ein Brief an John war. _John. Es macht mir Angst, dass dein Herz für mich so weit offen steht. Ich habe Angst, es zu verletzen. Niemand weiss besser als du, wie ignorant und kränkend ich sein kann. Du wirst einwenden, dass Liebe das erträgt. Und ich muss es dir glauben. Du stehst so lange schon an meiner Seite und du hast mir verziehen, dass ich dich mit meinem vorgetäuschten Tod so schändlich hintergangen habe. Und trotzdem habe ich Angst, John. Mein Herz wurde gebrochen, weisst du, als ich ein Kind war. Ich habe es nicht wieder geöffnet, bis ich dich traf. Unterdessen verstehe ich, dass der brennende Schmerz in meiner Brust Liebe ist, Liebe sein muss._ Sherlock unterbrach sich. Löschte alles. Es ging nicht, das zu schreiben. Noch mal von vorne. _John_. Sherlock schrieb, löschte, schrieb, löschte, schrieb, löschte. Dann gab er auf. Es gab keine Worte. Er sehnte sich nach John. Doch mehr, mehr als alles andere, sehnte er sich danach, all dies zu beenden. Diesen Schmerz, diesen Aufwand zu beenden. Das Rad zurückdrehen. John nicht kennen. Liebe nicht kennen. Das Herz versiegeln. Freiheit. Ruhe. Mentale Klarheit. Angstfrei. Unbestechlich. 

 

***

 

Abfahrt 23:45 Uhr London Paddington. Nachtzug nach Penzance. Letzter Aufruf. Bitte einsteigen! Sherlock rannte, sah John auf dem Bahnsteig vor dem Waggon auf und ab gehen, unruhig. Nervös.

„John!“

John schaute auf, blockierte die Tür, die der Lokführer gerade schliessen wollte. Sherlock rannte, sprang in den Wagen, riss den Rollkoffer hinter sich her. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. John umarmte ihn, während der Zug mit einem sanften Ruck anfuhr und zügig den Bahnhof verliess.

„Verdammtes Arschloch!“ sagte John. Der Fluch kraftvoll und erleichtert, die Umarmung heftig und rücksichtslos. 

„John …“

„Halt die Klappe!“ John hatte sich von Sherlock gelöst und funkelte ihn an. Die grauen Augen loderten vor Wut und Liebe, unkontrolliert explosives Gemisch von Emotionen. 

„Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?“ John war wirklich wütend. Sehr wütend. „Verdammt nochmal! Wir schreiben uns Herz und Tränen aus dem Leib, telefonieren dir zwei Tage lang hinterher und du findest es nicht einmal für nötig, uns eine Antwort zu geben!“

„John …“

„Ich habe dir fast stündlich SMS geschickt und x Mal angerufen. Du bist nicht rangegangen. Verdammt nochmal Sherlock! Das kannst du nicht machen!“

„Ich wollte nicht kommen“, sagte Sherlock leise.

John erstarrte. Sherlock wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich wollte London verlassen. Neu anfangen.“

Sherlock schaute in Johns alarmierte verletze Augen. Unglauben darin. Angst. John schluckte. Er schwieg. Sherlock löste sich von Johns Blick, schaute auf die Reservationskarte.

„Abteil 5“, sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Wagen.

Abteil 5 war ein Schlafwagen-Abteil mit 2 Betten übereinander. Es lag direkt gegenüber Abteil 6, in dem John und Mary untergebracht waren. Mary wartete bereits. Ihre blauen Augen fanden Sherlocks Blick, als er den kleinen Korridor betrat, der die beiden Abteile verband. Sie war ernst und nachdenklich. Sie umarmte Sherlock liebevoll und kurz.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte sie leise. Ohne Lächeln. 

Sherlock nickte in ihre Augen, dann ging er in sein Abteil, musterte es kurz, stellte seinen Koffer ab. John stand in der Tür. Sie schauten sich an.

„Du wolltest uns verlassen?“ fragte John unsicher.

„Dich nicht“, antwortete Sherlock. „Aber diese Situation, ja.“

„Du bist trotzdem gekommen. Warum?“

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment, dann spielte ein schwaches Lächeln um seine Lippen.

„Weil du auf mich gewartet hast“, sagte er.

John explodierte völlig unerwartet.

„Halt die Klappe!“ sagte er, die Augen verspiegelt vor Wut. „Hör auf mit diesen verdammten Sprüchen! Ich vertrage das nicht mehr. Verstehst du? Ich vertrage das nicht mehr!“ Und da Sherlock schwieg: „Ich bin wund, Sherlock. Es tut weh. Verstehst du das? Es tut verdammt weh und ich will, verdammt nochmal, dass wir uns dieser Situation stellen und eine Lösung finden. Dafür habe ich mir den Arsch abgeschrieben, die Hochzeitsnacht platzen lassen und mehr geweint als je zuvor. Ich will von dir keine Sprüche mehr hören dazu. Verstehst du das?“

Sie schauten sich an. Lange. Dann sagte Sherlock leise, ernst und voller Liebe:

„Ich bin gekommen, weil du auf mich gewartet hast, John.“


	4. Der Geruch der See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock und John, beiden ist klar, wohin das alles führt, wenn sie es zulassen.

Sherlock hatte sich in das untere Schlafwagenbett gelegt, T-Shirt und Pyjamahose. Die kleine Leselampe brannte. Der Zug war auf Reisegeschwindigkeit, ein regelmässiges, beruhigendes Rütteln. Es hätte entspannend sein können. Einschläfernd. Aber Sherlocks Gedanken durchstöberten ruhelos die Briefe, die er in seinem Gedächtnispalast abgelegt hatte. Johns Brief. Wort für Wort. Satz um Satz. Formulierungen. Satzstellungen. Er war zwischen Johns Wörtern und Sätzen auf der Suche nach der Quelle seines Schmerzes. Ein brennendes Delta, das an der Rückseite der Wörter, in den Zwischenräumen, an den Buchstaben zu kleben schien. Vielleicht war es die Schrift, der Duktus des L, wenn John das Wort Liebe schrieb. Das weit ausholende S, wenn er Sherlock schrieb, die neu angesetzte Ligatur des ck, auslaufend in diese feine nachdenkliche Linie, die sich fast bis zum nächsten Wortbeginn zog oder sich ohne Unterbrechung mit dem nachfolgenden Komma verband, kräftig, tief in die Unterlängen hinab. Empfindlicher Seismograf der Emotionen. Johns Emotionen. Sie taten weh. Auf allen Ebenen. Sogar die Schrift tat weh. Sherlock hatte sie fotografisch memoriert. Die schwungvollen Majuskeln, die klar strukturierte Mitte, die grosszügigen Unterlängen. Zeichen eines intelligenten, tatkräftigen, tiefgründigen Mannes. John.

Sherlock hatte Johns Schrift nie vorher in dieser Vollkommenheit wahrgenommen, in diesem Ausmass, Seite um Seite. All die Details. Die Schönheit der einzelnen Formen, die Kraft des Striches, die Phrasierung der Ligaturen, Agogik der Sinnlichkeit. Er hatte kurze Notizen von John gesehen, aber in der Regel schrieb John auf dem Laptop. Seine Handschrift war ein seltenes Geschenk. Intimes Abbild seiner Seele. Sherlock konnte nicht ergründen, warum es so wehtat, dieser Brief so wehtat. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ein Mann wie John ihm solche Worte schrieb, sich ihm offenbarte in Inhalt und Handschrift. Sherlock tastete sich durch Johns Worte, durch seine Schrift, die Kraft, die Gefühle darin. Strich die Bedeutungen entlang, horchte dem Klang der Wörter nach, dem Rhythmus der Sätze. Sherlock streifte durch Johns Brief wie durch einen schönen Garten, berührte Blumen, atmete ihren Duft. Er konnte nicht deduzieren. Er war wie betäubt. Jeder Schritt tat weh, jede Berührung, jeder Atemzug. Es gab nichts zu deduzieren ausser dem, was im ganzen Brief klar ausformuliert war. Johns Liebe. Er war gefangen darin.

„Komm rein“.

Sherlock war dankbar, dass John kam, die Tür zur Schlafkabine leise öffnete ohne anzuklopfen. Er hatte sie für John offen gelassen. Er hatte darauf gewartet, darauf gehofft, dass John zu ihm kam, und es war ihm aufgefallen, dass er nicht mehr einfach hinüber gehen konnte, mitten in der Nacht John aufsuchen konnte, seine Kabine betreten konnte. John war nicht mehr allein. Mary war da. Es gab diese Selbstverständlichkeit nicht mehr. Er war verurteilt zu warten und zu hoffen. 

Doch John kam. Er blieb einen Augenblick stehen, schloss die Kabinentür hinter sich. Der Raum so winzig, dass kaum Platz war für zwei. Sherlock setzte sich auf, rückte ein Stück auf dem Bett und John setzte sich zu ihm. Fraglos. Ebenso fraglos wie sich ihre Hände fanden, sofort, noch bevor sie zu denken begonnen hatten. Sherlock streichelte Johns Hand, presste seine Handfläche in Johns, verschränkte die Finger mit Johns Fingern. Heftige, verlangende Berührung. Ohne Kontrolle. Sherlock erschrak über das, was er tat. Sein Herz raste. Sein Atem ging schwer. John nahm seinen stürmischen Übergriff an, warm, liebevoll. Der Kontakt mit Johns Körper eine Erlösung, die Sherlock schwindlig machte. Was taten sie? Verdammt.

Sie schwiegen beide. John hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen fest wie Ertrinkende. Umklammerten sich. Heisser Strom, der zwischen ihnen floss und sie beide überschwemmte. Erst nach langen Sekunden lockerte sich ihr Griff, entspannten sich ihre Körper, ihre Hände. Der Strom wurde langsamer ohne an Kraft zu verlieren. Ein Meer, das unablässig zwischen ihnen floss, der Puls wie elektrische Stösse in ihre Körper. Sherlocks Handflächen schmerzten von der Intensität der Verbindung. Ihr Atem füllte den winzigen Raum. 

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, Sherlock“, sagte John kaum hörbar.

Sherlock schwieg. Er war zu gefangen in dem, was er fühlte. Überwältigt von der Kraft dessen, was zwischen John und ihm floss, sobald sie es zuliessen. Sobald sie Berührung zuliessen, dem stattgaben, was geschah. Es füllte ihn in unbekanntem Mass mit Wärme. Ein Damm, der gebrochen war. Befreiender Strom, der diese Sehnsucht und Ungeduld erzeugte. Es liess sich nicht kontrollieren und nicht vermeiden. Sein Körper verlangte nach John, seine Hände griffen nach ihm, sobald er da war. Jetzt, da er es zuliess, verlor er jede Kontrolle.

John zog er seine Rechte sorgsam aus ihrem Griff, legte sie an Sherlocks Gesicht. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Sein Atem zitterte und er fühlte das Zittern in Johns Hand. Er beugte sich John entgegen mit geöffneten Lippen, ohne Verstand, sein Körper tat es, wollte es, wollte John spüren, seine Lippen, seinen Geschmack, seinen Geruch. Sie küssten sich sanft. Innige Liebkosung, vorsichtig, zurückhaltend. Sherlock griff mit der Hand in Johns Haar, spürte seine eigene Gier nach mehr. Wurde mutiger, fordernder, tastete sich an die Grenze des Vulkans. Heisser Feuerschwall. Sherlock stöhnte leise auf, Johns Atem an seinen Lippen. Sie lösten sich voneinander, langsam, nach Luft ringend, die Gesichter noch immer nahe beieinander, Sherlocks Hand noch immer in Johns Haar. Sherlock strich hindurch, zärtlich, bevor er seine Hand sinken liess. Johns Haar war weicher, die Berührung damit sinnlicher als er erwartet hatte. John roch nach Erregung. Sherlock sog diesen neuen Duft mit weit offenen Nüstern ein und erschrak über die heftige Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers. Er bebte. Johns Finger strichen seinen Arm entlang zu seiner Hand. Sie hielten sich erneut fest. 

„Ich habe Angst vor dem, was wir hier tun, John“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Es ist offensichtlich wo es hinführt, wenn wir es zulassen, nicht wahr? Das ist uns beiden klar.“

„Ja.“

„Wenn wir es nicht zulassen wollen, wäre besser, wir würden sofort abbrechen.“

„Ja.“

„Dann macht das alles hier keinen Sinn.“

„Nein.“

Sie sahen sich schweigend an. Dann sagte John:

„Wenn ich hätte abbrechen wollen, Sherlock, dann würde ich nicht auf dich zugehen. Ich hätte nicht mit Mary geredet – und das war nicht so einfach, wie es nachträglich aussehen mag - wir hätten keine Briefe geschrieben und dich nicht eingeladen.“ Er atmete langsam und tief durch bevor er anfügte: „Und wenn du, Sherlock, würdest abbrechen wollen, dann wärst du der Einladung nicht gefolgt.“

Sherlock holte zitternd Luft. Dann lächelte er unerwartet.

„Gut gefolgert“, sagte er.

 

***

 

Das kleine Hotel lag im Nordwesten etwas ausserhalb von St Ives. Mary hatte die unwirtlichen Klippen dem weissen Sandstrand vorgezogen, die Abgeschiedenheit der Natur dem Rummel des Städtchens. Sie waren mit dem Bus von Penzance nach St Ives gefahren, zu Fuss zum Hotel gegangen. Kurz vor Mittag waren sie angekommen und hatten ihre Zimmer bezogen, beide im Obergeschoss, Johns und Marys am einen Ende des Korridors, Sherlocks am anderen. Sie hatten im kleinen Restaurant Tee getrunken und Sandwiches gegessen. Danach hatten sich John und Mary zurückgezogen um sich etwas hinzulegen.

Sherlock ging hinaus. Es war ein stürmischer Tag. Vom Atlantik blies steifer Westwind, baute auf der Wasserfläche lange Wellen auf, die sich an der steilen Felsenküste tosend brachen. Sherlock ging nachdenklich die Klippen entlang, atmete die feuchtsalzige Luft, liess sich den Wind ins Gesicht blasen, schaute hinaus in die aufgewühlte, unruhige See. Spiegel seiner Seele.


	5. Abendspaziergang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marys Argumente sind stichhaltig. Überzeugen sie Sherlock?

_Mir ist bewusst, was es bedeutet, wenn ihr euch auf das einlässt, was zwischen euch steht. Mir ist bewusst, dass es mehr als Freundschaft ist. Aber als was auch immer es sich entpuppen wird: Ich werde John mit dir zu teilen haben, so wie ich ihn vom ersten Augenblick an mit dir geteilt habe. Obschon du tot warst als ich John begegnete: er gab die Liebe zu dir nie auf. Ich hatte nie eine Chance, Sherlock. Es ändert sich somit nichts für mich. Ich habe John immer mit dir geteilt. Aber nun bist du zurück. Für John ändert sich alles. Und für dich auch. Ihr müsst euch neu finden. Tut es._

Die Sätze aus Marys Brief drehten in Sherlocks Kopf. Mary. Ihre Haltung war bemerkenswert. Er bewunderte sie dafür. Sie war eine in jeder Hinsicht aussergewöhnliche Frau. Und trotzdem hätte er gewünscht, es gäbe keine Mary. Er wollte John nicht teilen. Auch nicht mit ihr. Sherlock starrte hinaus zum Horizont. Er hatte sich auf einen Stein gesetzt, direkt über der Klippe. Unter ihm brandete das Wasser, warf schäumende Gischt an den Fels. Er liebte John. Er konnte darüber nicht mehr hinwegsehen und es gab keine Ausreden mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück, wollte nicht mehr zurück. Er hatte zu viel gekostet von John, zu viel Nähe, zu viel Körper, zu nah an der Grenze. Er wollte die Grenze überschreiten, wollte den Weg zu John gehen. Bis ans Ende. Auch wenn es neu war für ihn. Er hatte nie vorher geliebt. 

Sherlock haderte damit, dass John nicht ihm gehören konnte, ganz. Sein Herz sehnte sich nach Ausschliesslichkeit mit dem Menschen, den er liebte. Er wusste, dass er der einzige Mann war in Johns Leben. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das genügte. Aber er hatte keine Alternative. Es war der Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte für seine Liebe. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Bitternis erfüllte ihn. Er schluckte sie hinunter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob John und er den Weg zueinander überhaupt gefunden hätten ohne Mary.

_Zu dritt sind wir stabil, Sherlock._ Mary zog sie näher zueinander, öffnete neue Blickwinkel, nahm die Angst zwischen ihnen weg, die Unsicherheit. Mary gab ihnen Boden und Stabilität, öffnete ihnen den Weg zueinander. Aus Egoismus, behauptete sie, denn sie bräuchten Ruhe, wenn das Kind dazukäme. _Untersteh dich, Johns Herz zu brechen. Du zerreisst damit auch mein Leben, Sherlock. Denn John würde verzweifeln und dir nachtrauern und unglücklich sein ein Leben lang. Willst du das? Ich auch nicht._

John brach SEIN Herz. Aber es gab niemanden, der sich dafür interessierte. Es ging immer nur um John. Es ging nie um ihn. John brauchte ihn, deshalb unterstützte Mary sie. Niemand interessierte sich dafür, was er brauchte. Brauchte er John? Eine Beziehung beginnen mit einem frisch verheirateten Mann? Wie dumm musste man sein um das zu tun? Es war keine Affäre. Es war seine einzige Liebe. Verdammt! Sie waren sich während der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen näher gekommen. John und Mary hatten die Briefe noch vor ihrer Hochzeit zu schreiben begonnen, hatten sich darüber verständigt. Es war John schon vor der Hochzeit klar gewesen. Und er hatte Mary trotzdem geheiratet. Vor seinen Augen, mit seiner Hilfe. Verdammt! Er fühlte sich verraten. Es tat weh. Ja, es tat verdammt weh. Doch was hatte er erwartet? Dass John Mary aufgeben würde für ihn? So wie er zuvor alle seine Frauengeschichten immer aufgegeben hatte für ihn. Aber diesmal war es anders. Er war tot gewesen, hatte John verlassen. Und nun war es ernst. Mit Mary. Und mit ihm. Unerwartet ernst. Es überforderte ihn noch immer.

Sherlocks Hand hatte sich in den Stein geklammert auf dem er sass. Das Stück unter seinen verkrampften Fingern wackelte, löste sich vom Fels, als er es mit verzweifelter Kraft wegriss und mit einem Keuchen über die Klippe schmetterte, hinein in das Toben und Brausen und Dröhnen des Wassers. Befreiungsschlag. Sollte er abreisen? Flitterwochen mit einem frisch vermählten Paar? Pervers! Inständige Einladung von Braut und Bräutigam, genau dies zu tun? Noch perverser! Nein, das ging nicht. Irgendwie ging es nicht, das zu denken. Es ging nicht, davon auszugehen, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen auch nur ansatzweise normal war. Sie waren verrückt. Alle drei. Völlig neben jeder Norm. Sherlock musste lachen, lauthals und verzweifelt. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, er keuchte und lachte. Das Tosen der Gischt leckte sein Gelächter weg und der Westwind verteilte seine Tränen im sturmverwirbelten Haar.

 

***

 

Sherlock sass noch immer auf dem Stein über der Klippe. Seit Stunden. Bald würde es in den Abend dämmern. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt. Es blies heftig und in Böen vom Atlantik, die feuchte Luft prallte fauchend an die Küste, heulte in den Klüften. Die am Fels berstende Welle sprühte salzige See in Sherlocks Gesicht. Geruch nach Algen und Fisch. Jede elfte stieg über die Klippe, schleuderte Gischt nach ihm. Rhythmische Kumulation, Interferenz von Wind und Wasser. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen, setzte sich den Elementen aus. Es kühlte seine Qual. Er war längst nass. Salzklebrige Haut, steifes Haar, der Mantel vollgesogen. 

„Sherlock.“

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sherlock zuckte zusammen. Mary. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Eng neben ihn, denn der Stein war schmal. Ihre Körper berührten sich. Die elfte Welle prasselte Salzwasser auf sie nieder. Mary klammerte sich an Sherlock, hielt sich an ihm fest. Dann sahen sie sich an. Beide nass. Sahen sich lange in die Augen. 

„Wir werden uns verständigen müssen, Sherlock“, sagte Mary ernst.

Sherlocks Lippen brannten vom Salz, als er sagte:

„Du bist mir im Weg, Mary Morstan.“

Marys Augen weit. Trauer darin.

„Du mir auch, Sherlock Holmes“, sagte sie.

Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Wasser der See war oder Tränen, die über Marys Wangen liefen.

„Mary“, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Salz verklebte seinen Mund. „Ich liebe John Watson.“

„Ich weiss“, sagte Mary ohne Sherlock anzusehen. „Ich auch.“ Sie schwieg lange Momente, dann sagte sie bitter: „John liebt dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt."

„Er hat DICH geheiratet.“

„Ich trage sein Kind.“

„Das hat er nicht gewusst, als er dich heiratete, Mary.“

„Willst du mich etwa trösten?“ 

„Nein.“ 

Sie sassen schweigend. Die elfte Welle regnete auf sie nieder. Sie krallten sich aneinander um der Wucht und Nässe standzuhalten.

„Ich will John nicht mit dir teilen“, sagte Mary, als sie wieder zu Atem kam. „Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

„Du könntest gehen“, sagte Mary.

„Du auch“, entgegnete Sherlock.

Mary holte tief Atem und sagte trotzig:

„Ich bin seine Frau.“

Sherlock schwieg. Er war Johns Freund. Bester Freund. Geliebter. Vielleicht auch Geliebter. Mary verstärkte den Griff an Sherlocks Arm, zog ihn enger zu sich. Eine Welle brach sich am Fels, sprühte Tropfen.

„Zehn", sagte Sherlock. 

„Wir halten das aus“, sagte Mary. „Wir halten das aus, Sherlock. Wir werden noch viel mehr zusammen aushalten müssen als ein paar Wellen."

„Elf."

Sie duckten sich, als die Welle mit dumpfem Grollen über die Klippe stieg und auf sie niederpeitschte. Es war keine Gischt mehr. Es war kompaktes Wasser. Es prasselte mit ungeheurer Wucht auf sie herab. Sherlock hielt Marys Arm umklammert, hielt sich mit der anderen Hand am Stein fest um nicht weggeschleudert zu werden. Sie prusteten, als die Welle sich zurückzog. Sie waren nass bis auf die Haut. Sherlock verzog das Gesicht.

"Lass uns zurückgehen, Mary", sagte er. „Dieses Spiel hier ist zu gefährlich.“

Mary lachte. Lachte lauthals. Sie war tropfnass. Ihr Haar klebte am Kopf, aus ihrem Mantel liefen Bäche von Wasser. Sie griff an Sherlocks Mantelkragen, zog den Mann zu sich, der ihr den Ehemann streitig machte. Sie schauten sich in die Augen, die Gesichter nahe, Wind heulte zwischen ihnen, zerriss ihnen den Ton am Ohr, zerfetzte die Luft, besprühte sie mit Gischt. Unter ihnen tobte die See. Marys harter Griff. Unnachgiebig und diese unterschwellige Drohung. In ihren Augen dieses tiefe Glitzern, das Sherlock verwirrte und alarmierte. Sie hatte wohl etwas sagen wollen, aber dann schwieg sie doch. Sie starrten sich wortlos an. Sherlock griff an Marys Hände, sie waren nass und eiskalt, zog sie von seinem Kragen, schob sie von sich, strich seinen Mantel glatt. Marys Augen klar und aufmerksam. Sie liess Sherlock los, beobachtete ihn.

„Wir sind beide in Emotionen verstrickt“, sagte sie, „das ist nicht gut, Sherlock.“

„Lass mich in Ruhe.“

Sie gingen den Weg zurück. Es dämmerte unterdessen. Der Westwind hatte sich zum Sturm ausgewachsen, blies Gischt in langen weissen Streifen über schwarzes Wasser. Der Atlantik grollte und rumorte. In den Klippen heulte der Wind. Am Kap von St Ives blinkte der Leuchtturm unruhig seine Kennung hinaus auf die tobende See. Mary hatte sich bei Sherlock untergehakt.

„Darf ich offen reden?“ fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Bitte.“

„Du und John …“ Mary zögerte.

„Ja?“

„Ihr solltet miteinander schlafen.“

Sherlock erstarrte. Er blieb stehen, erschrocken. Mary am Arm. Verwirrt.

„Ist das so fremd für dich?“ fragte Mary sanft.

Sherlock rang nach Fassung, kämpfte um einen klaren Gedanken. Mary hatte nichts anderes getan als das ausgesprochen, was Thema war. Es warf Sherlock durcheinander. Diese Direktheit. Er brauchte einige Momente um damit klar zu kommen, dann sagte er vorsichtig:

„Nein. Es ist kein fremder Gedanke.“

„Dann tut es, Sherlock.“

Sie waren stehen geblieben. Sherlock starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Der Wind blies ihm die nassen Haare ins Gesicht. Mary betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sie schwiegen lange. Dann fragte sie:

„Was fehlt euch dazu, Sherlock?“

Sherlocks Blick suchte Mary. Die blauen Augen. Offen und freundlich jetzt. Die Augen von Johns Frau. Johns Frau. Sherlock horchte in sich hinein.

„Warum willst du uns verkuppeln?“ fragte er.

„Weil ich leben will“, sagte Mary unerwartet ernst, Schmerz in der Stimme. „Weil ich es müde bin zu kämpfen, Sherlock. Immer nur zu kämpfen. Ich will, dass wir eine Lösung finden. Eine stabile Lösung. Das ist nur möglich, wenn ihr eure Beziehung klärt. Das ist alles.“ 

Sie wandte sich ab, ging den Weg weiter, liess Sherlock stehen. Er eilte ihr nach. Der Mantel hing nass und schwer an ihm. Er nahm sorgsam Marys Arm, während sie weitergingen. 

„Uns fehlt Ruhe“, sagte er leise.

Mary nickte.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann“, sagte sie.


	6. Dopamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Schritt, der alles verändern wird.

Ruhe. John lächelte. Wind spielte in seinem hellen Haar, blies ihm eine Strähne in die Stirn. Die Nacht war klar, der Himmel übersät mit Sternen, die Luft würzig nach dem Sturm.

„Er wird trocknen“, sagte Sherlock. 

„Das dauert Tage.“

„Ich habe Zeit.“

Ihre Blicke streiften sich. Dann lächelten beide vor sich hin. Sie sassen draussen auf der Terrasse des Hotels. Winziger Zweiertisch, an dem sie gegessen hatten. Alle anderen Gäste hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen. Sie waren sitzen geblieben auf den bequemen Korbstühlen, die Beine von sich gestreckt, den Blick zu den Klippen und hinaus auf die See, neben sich die Weingläser. Sherlock hatte von seinem Mantel erzählt, der sich im Sturm mit Salzwasser vollgesogen und den er unter die Dusche mitgenommen hatte. Er trug Hemd und Sakko an diesem Abend und hatte sich den Schal um den Hals geschlungen. Die Nacht war sommerlich, aber kühl. Vom Atlantik strich frische Seeluft über die Küste. John griff träge nach dem Weinglas, trank davon, stellte es zurück auf das Tischchen. Die Kerze im windsicheren Glas flackerte. 

„Das ist … neu“, sagte John sanft.

„Was?“

„Dass du Zeit hast.“

Er drehte den Kopf und schaute Sherlock an. Die Augen weit. Liebevoll. Tiefes, weiches Grau. Die Wärme darin erreichte Sherlock ungehindert, floss in ihn. Er atmete mit offenem Mund die Luft in seine Lungen, berauscht von Gefühl, blieb in Johns Augen hängen. Sie waren von berührender Schönheit. Es war ihm den ganzen Abend aufgefallen und auch schon vorher. Aber an diesem Abend liess er zu, was es in ihm auslöste. John senkte den Blick. Helle Wimpern. Nachdenkliches Lächeln spielte über die schmalen Lippen, die grosszügig geschwungene Oberlippe, die sinnliche Unterlippe, die Mundwinkel bogen sich leicht nach oben. Mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen. Tief. Sherlock wusste, dass seine voll waren von dem, was er empfand. Dieses leise wärmende Vibrieren im ganzen Körper.

Sie waren in St Ives gewesen, den ganzen Nachmittag, durch die Gassen gestreift. Sie hatten das Städtchen erforscht, waren in Läden gegangen, hatten Souvenirs angeschaut, gelacht. Sie hatten im Hafen die Schiffe betrachtet, waren weisse Sandstrände entlangspaziert und zusammen in der St Ia’s Church gesessen, hatten dem Kirchenchor zugehört, der gerade geprobt hatte, Mendelssohn, _Denn er hat seinen Engeln befohlen über dir._ Sie hatten Dinge getan, die sie nie zuvor zusammen getan hatten. Freizeit verbracht. Mary hatte sich für zwei Tage und zwei Nächte abgemeldet um im nahen St Erth eine Freundin zu besuchen. Sherlock wusste, dass Mary keine Freundin in St Erth hatte. Er schwieg, dankbar für den Raum, den Mary ihnen schenkte, ihm und John. Eine Funktion der Liebe vielleicht. Marys Liebe. Er bewunderte sie dafür. 

Der Kellner fragte, ob sie noch einen Wunsch hätten und gab zu verstehen, dass er jetzt schliessen werde, sie könnten aber sitzen bleiben so lange es ihnen gefiele. Sie standen auf, gaben den Tisch frei.

„Gehen wir noch ein paar Schritte?“ fragte John.

Sie gingen gemächlich den Weg zu den Klippen, blieben an den Felsen stehen. Die See ein sanftes Plätschern und Gurgeln. Noch immer spülte eine leichte Dünung an die Küste, liess das Toplicht der Segelschiffe schaukeln, die in der Bucht vor Anker lagen. Die Fischer hatten ihre Netze ausgebracht. Ihre weissen Lichter blinkten in der Nacht. Es roch nach Algen und Fisch. Sie standen schweigend und schauten hinaus in die Weite. Der Wind war hier stärker, griff in ihre Haare. Sherlock hatte sich seitlich an den Stein gelehnt. John rückte dicht an ihn, griff nach seinem Arm, sorgsam, tastete sich in seine Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich. Sie standen schweigend, aneinander gelehnt. Sherlock schloss die Augen, atmete die Seeluft durch den Mund. Johns warmer Körper an seinem. Ihre Hände. Eng und verbindlich. Sein Herz schlug schnell. Unter ihnen das rhythmische Spiel anspülender und rücklaufender Wellen am Küstensaum. In der Nähe der Schrei einer Möwe. Wind streifte ihn, weiches Haar, der Duft von John. Sherlock legte sein Gesicht in Johns Haare, sog den Geruch in sich auf, atmete in die Fülle, durch die der Küstenwind strich, betört von der Sinnlichkeit dieser Erfahrung. Er fuhr mit der freien Hand in Johns Haar, die Augen geschlossen, ohne zu denken, und John legte die Arme um ihn, sank seufzend gegen ihn. 

Sherlock hielt ihn fest, verloren in der traumwandlerischen Flut seiner Gefühle. Er lehnte am Stein, John in seinen Armen, das Gewicht von Johns Körper drückte sanft dagegen. Duftendes Haar. Sherlock strich mit den Fingern hinein, liebkoste es mit den Lippen, nahm es in seinen Mund, kostete es, strich über Johns Stirn, seine Schläfen, seine Ohren, fand seinen Mund. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, überlegte nicht, was er tat, liess seine Hände sehen, seine Nase, seine Lippen, seine Zunge. John. Johns Kuss von berauschender Tiefe und Langsamkeit, der Sherlock sich hingab, sie annahm, die Erregung sich ausbreiten liess in seinem Körper, heiss und vibrierend. Sherlock strich sehnsüchtig über Johns Rücken, zog ihn näher. John machte einen Schritt zu ihm, mit einem Bein zwischen seine Beine, ihre geschwollenen Geschlechter berührten sich, schmiegten sich ineinander. Sie keuchten beide auf, Johns Finger gruben sich in Sherlocks Fleisch. Heftiger Atem mischte sich mit kühlendem Wind. Sie standen da, eng ineinander gepresst, reglos für lange Momente.

Sherlock öffnete benommen die Augen, starrte hinaus auf die dunkle Wasserfläche, die Lichter der Fischer blinkten leer in sein Gehirn, Wind strich über sein Gesicht, er liess die Nachtluft tief in sich einströmen, Johns Schoss brannte in seinem, raubte ihm die Sicht, das Gehör, den Verstand. Er liess es einfach zu. Liess sich versinken und verbrennen. Liess sich in den Duft sinken, der von John ausging. Geruch von Heimat und Aufregung. Von Abenteuer und Erfüllung. Vertraut bis zur Schmerzgrenze. Pochen in den Lenden. Sherlock schloss betäubt die Augen, drückte sein Gesicht an Johns Hals, atmete seine Haut tief in seinen Körper, schmeckte sie mit seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen. Die Feuchte intensivierte den Geruch. Sherlock schwindelte. Er saugte sich trunken fest. Eine Welle von Glut überrollte ihn. John stöhnte auf, wand sich in seinen Armen, ihre Geschlechter rieben sich suchend aneinander. Sherlock biss sich an Johns Hals fest, überrannt von Lust. John griff ein, ein paar Augenblicke später, sanft, drückte Sherlock leicht gegen den Felsen, küsste ihn, liebkoste ihn, atemlos aber liebevoll, während sich sein Körper langsam von Sherlock löste.

Sie umarmten sich nicht mehr, aber sie standen so nahe beieinander, dass sich ihre Stirnen berührten, ihre Nasen, ihre Lippen, ihre Hände hatten sich gefunden und verschränkt. Sie atmeten beide heftig, Stirn an Stirn, gefangen noch im Taumel ihrer Nähe. Ihre Blicke suchten sich, ihre Münder, immer wieder, Finger streichelten durch Finger, durch Haare, über Schläfen, Wangen.

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen“, flüsterte John.

„Wo?“

„Hotel?“

„Hier.“

John lächelte, schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schaute zärtlich in Sherlocks Augen, liess seine Stirn gegen die des Freundes sinken. Seine Hand drückte Sherlocks Hand, fest.

„Nicht beim ersten Mal, Sherlock. Ich brauche mehr … Freiraum … Sicherheit.“

„Mein Hotelzimmer“, sagte Sherlock.

Als sie kurz darauf unterwegs waren zum Hotel, den Weg durch die Nacht gingen, Hand in Hand, da sagte Sherlock:

„Wenn mein Mantel trocken ist …“

„Abgemacht.“

Sie lächelten beide. 

 

***

 

_Was auch immer geschieht zwischen uns, Sherlock, es wird meine Freundschaft zu dir nicht zerstören können. Ich liebe dich auf so vielen Ebenen, wie ich nicht geahnt habe, dass es sie gibt._

Sie hatten die Türe zu Sherlocks Hotelzimmer hinter sich abgeschlossen und sich stürmisch umarmt, die Absicht klar jetzt zwischen ihnen, alle Widerstände aufgegeben. Sherlock hatte sich in den Taumel der Nacht sinken lassen, die Berührungen an der Klippe noch immer gegenwärtig in jeder Faser seines Körpers, die Nähe, der Geruch, das Pochen, der Rausch. Sie waren aufs Bett gesunken und John hatte ihn entdecken lassen, fühlen lassen, was er in ihm auslöste. Und er war mit seinen Händen über Johns Körper gestrichen, überwältigt von der Wirkung ihrer Berührung, der ungehemmten Rückkoppelung in seinen eigenen Körper. Atemlos. Ungläubig staunend vor dem, was zwischen ihnen geschah. John hatte ihn geleitet, sanft, seine Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe spürbar in jeder Geste, jedem Blick, jedem Atemzug. Sherlock hatte an John übergeben, irgendwann, im Nebel der Trunkenheit, tief erregt, blind, nahtlos, und John hatte sich auf ihm ausgestreckt, ihn eingenommen, ihre schmerzend harten Geschlechter aneinander gerieben mit der Bewegung seiner Hüfte, sorgsam ausbalancierend, subtiles Gleichgewicht jenseits jeder Kontrolle. Und er hatte innegehalten in einem Augenblick, der sich ausgedehnt hatte zu einer lichtflirrenden Ewigkeit, ihre Blicke ineinander, der Urgrund der Seele offen, weit, tief, hingegeben. Sherlock hatte seine Arme von John genommen und über seinem Kopf ausgestreckt, verloren in Ekstase, Geste vollständiger Hingabe. John hatte ihn geküsst, bebend heisse Zärtlichkeit, während er mit zwei glühenden Stössen seiner Hüfte Sherlock in eine unfassbare Explosion von Licht und Feuer geschickt hatte, aufmerksam bis zum Äussersten, ihm gefolgt war, einige Augenblicke später, auf Sherlocks sich aufbäumendem Körper, während seine Hände Sherlocks Arme entlang gestrichen waren in die sehnigen Hände, sie ineinander gesunken waren. Vollständig.

 

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Lange. 

„Es sind so viele Ebenen“, flüsterte John. Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich durch Sherlocks dunkles Kraushaar. „Danke für diese, Sherlock.“

„Es war mehr als eine, John.“

Sherlock erschrak über den Ernst seiner eigenen Erkenntnis. Er schaute in Johns Augen. Sie lagen eng nebeneinander auf dem Bett, hatten das Leintuch um ihre nackten Körper geschlungen. 

„Mein Körper“, zählte Sherlock leise auf. „Meine Lust. Meine Hingabe.“ Er schluckte, schaute in das tiefe Grau vor ihm. „Selbstaufgabe.“ Er hielt inne, schaute in Johns Augen, in denen sich Tränen sammelten. „Mein vollständiges Vertrauen. Meine Kraft als Mann. Ein Teil meiner Seele.“ Sherlock streckte die Hand aus, streichelte mit einer liebevollen Geste die Tränen von Johns Wange.

„Mein Herz hattest du schon“, fuhr er leise fort und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Augen. „Auch meine Gedanken, meine Spielfreude und meine Liebe.“ Sherlock schaute für einen Moment ins Leere, dann sagte er: „Unsere Liebe wird sich allerdings verändern. Die Ausschüttung von Oxytocin und Serotonin wird uns enger aneinander binden und Glücksgefühle erzeugen.“

John berührte mit einem Finger sanft Sherlocks Lippen. 

„Dopamin nicht vergessen“, flüsterte er lächelnd, „das macht süchtig.“


	7. Lügen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erste Schritte unter neuen Bedingungen. Sherlock zweifelt, Mary hat konkrete Vorstellungen.

Sherlock lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke des Hotelzimmers. Mary war zurück. Der Schmerz war körperlicher als er erwartet hatte. Als habe jemand ein Stück von ihm weggerissen. Ein energetisches Loch in seiner Seite. Johns plötzliche Abwesenheit, nachdem sie zwei Tage und zwei Nächte lang jede Minute miteinander verbracht, jeden Augenblick genossen, sich fast ununterbrochen berührt hatten. Zwei schöne Tage. Diese verblüffend einfache und stimmige Vertrautheit, die sich mit John eingestellt hatte. Eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit den ersten Tagen ihrer Freundschaft, diesem Glücksgefühl verstanden und akzeptiert zu werden, unverhofft Zuwendung und Resonanz zu finden. Die Bestätigung zu genügen und geliebt zu werden. Doch es war nicht die alte Vertrautheit. Es war, als hätten sie ein Tor aufgestossen in eine andere Welt, mit gemeinsamer Kraft, aufwühlendes Abenteuer, das sie zusammen begonnen hatten. Es war bindender und vielschichtiger, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Wie ein tiefverschwiegenes Geheimnis, das nur ihnen gehörte. Es war ein Abenteuer, das ihn erschütterte in seiner Intensität und in seiner Selbstverständlichkeit. Ein Abenteuer, in das sie gemeinsam gingen wie in einen komplexen Fall, der nur sie beide betraf, und sie wussten es beide und waren sich einig. Es war eine neue Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Eine Vertrautheit, deren Fundament im Urgrund des Körpers und der Seele wurzelte, Ebenen tiefer als je zuvor. Überraschenderweise gab es die Möglichkeit, im Alltag damit umzugehen. John lebte diese neue Nähe mit einer Sicherheit, als habe sie schon immer zu ihnen gehört. Sherlock lächelte. Vielleicht hatte sie es. Die vergangenen zwei Tage und Nächte hatten sich richtiger angefühlt als alles, was er bisher in seinem Leben getan hatte. Aber jetzt war Mary wieder da.

Er hatte sich wider Erwarten gefreut, sie wiederzusehen. Er hatte nicht auf sie gewartet, wahrlich nicht. Aber dann, als sie den Weg entlang gekommen war zum Hotel, kraftvoll und freudig, - er war dagestanden und sie war strahlend auf ihn zugeschritten - da war ihm klar geworden, dass er sie mochte. Sie als Person. Mary. Eine Freundin vielleicht. Dass sie Johns Frau war, war in diesem Moment vergessen. Sie hatten sich herzlich umarmt, alte Vertraute, sich angelächelt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sie sich geprüft und er verstand, dass sie es wusste und zufrieden war.

Natürlich wusste sie es, hatte es ihm angesehen. Seine Haltung hatte sich verändert. Er war entspannt. Er fühlte sich voll, warm und satt. Sein Blick hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht war das Glück darin zu lesen, das jede Faser seiner Körpers durchströmte. Er war grosszügig mit Lächeln. Er fühlte sich sicher. Er freute sich sogar über Mary. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt. 

Sie hatten sich zum Abendessen verabredet. Sherlock schaute auf die Uhr. Er musste sich noch duschen, wollte sich Johns Geruch vom Leib waschen. In seinem Zimmer roch alles nach John. Das Bett, das Duschtuch, die Vorhänge, die Luft. John war in jedem Atemzug. Er brauchte eigenständige Frische um mit Mary und John zusammenzusitzen. Er, Sherlock. Mit John, seinem Freund und Geliebten. Und mit Mary, dessen Frau. Drei Einzelpersonen. Alltag. Anderer Film. 

 

John war bereits da. Er hatte sich an einen Vierertisch gesetzt und stand auf, als Sherlock das Restaurant betrat. Er legte flüchtig den Arm um ihn, für einen Augenblick berührte Johns Stirn seine Schläfe, ein zärtlicher Hauch, Sherlock, Johns Hand strich über seinen Rücken, ihre Finger streiften sich als sie sich setzten. Sie achteten darauf, sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr und häufiger zu berühren als es zwischen Freunden üblich sein mochte, sich die Hand auf die Schulter, an den Arm, auf den Rücken legen; Schulter an Schulter sitzen oder stehen vielleicht, sich flüchtig umarmen, kurz durchs Haar strubbeln. Das hatten sie ganz gut im Griff. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Blicken, die sich unentwegt suchten. Sherlock hatte sich John schräg gegenüber hingesetzt. Grösstmöglicher Abstand. Sie schauten sich lächelnd in die Augen. Tief. Zärtlich. 

„Mary kommt gleich nach“, sagte John. „Sie ist noch unter der Dusche.“

Ein Schatten huschte durch Sherlocks Augen. … noch unter der Dusche. Er schlug den Blick nieder, aber John hatte die Reaktion bereits gesehen.

„Sherlock“, sagte er leise.

Und als Sherlock wieder aufschaute, schüttelte John sanft den Kopf und sagte: 

„Ich kann nicht einfach von einem zum anderen wechseln, Sherlock. Aber es wird irgendwann so sein, dass ich auch wieder mit ihr bin. Sie ist meine Frau.“

„Ich weiss.“

Sie schauten sich an. In Johns Augen ein Hauch von Sorge und Trauer. Sherlock war alarmiert davon. Er hatte sich bisher kaum überlegt, wie die Situation für John war. John teilte sich auf und es war schwierig für ihn. Kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem es John zerreissen würde zwischen ihnen, zwischen ihm und Mary? Gab es einen Punkt, an dem er entscheiden musste, weil sein Herz es nicht mehr aushielt, egal, welche Konstrukte, welche Lösungen und Arrangements sie auch immer gefunden hatten? Sherlock radierte den Gedanken aus, sofort, wies ihn weg, verbannte ihn. John würde bei ihm bleiben. Er wusste es. Verdammt! Es war Gewissheit. Das durfte nicht sein. Er hatte keinen Anspruch auf diese Gewissheit. Mary war Johns Frau. Verdammt! Er wischte, putzte, polierte weg. Er durfte nicht! Durfte nicht hoffen, nicht glauben. Man kann im Laufe der Jahre mehrere Menschen lieben, aber es gibt nur eine grosse Liebe im Leben, Sherlock. Schweigen Sie, Mrs. Hudson! Johns Augen, graue Tiefe, nachdenklich. Sherlock fror, schauderte. Welchen Preis zahlte John? Mary trug sein Kind.

Mary sah wunderschön aus. Ihre Augen leuchteten, das Blau intensiv vom meerblauen Kleid, das sie in St Erth zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Isabel gekauft hatte. Mary log ohne Wimperzucken. Sie küsste Sherlock auf die Wange und John ebenfalls, setzte sich dann Sherlock gegenüber und neben John. Beide Männer waren aufgestanden, korrekter Anstand, ausgewogene Herzlichkeit. Sherlock schmunzelte darüber. Auch das war neu, diese Etikette. Formgebender Halt vielleicht angesichts der Unsicherheit ihres ersten gemeinsamen Abends als … Doppelpaar?

Der Abend war überraschend einfach und angenehm. Sie plauderten, erzählten. Sherlock fühlte sich wohl. Da war dieses Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit, Gemeinsamkeit. Eingebunden-Sein. Er verstellte sich nicht. Seine Blicke in Johns Augen waren frei, zärtliches Blinzeln manchmal. Mary lächelte, ehrliche Wärme in ihrem Blick. Sie war offen, hielt sie alle drei zusammen. Hin und wieder dieser Blick zwischen Mary und John, liebevoll, wissend. Sie waren sich vertraut, John und Mary. Sherlock nahm es deutlich wahr und staunte, dass er keine Eifersucht spürte. Er war eingebunden. Liiert mit einem Paar, mit beiden, auch wenn der Zugang zu den beiden Teilen dieses Paares verschieden war. Und zum ersten Mal dachte er, dass es vielleicht doch klappen könnte. Sie waren erwachsene Menschen. Es musste möglich sein, sich zu arrangieren.

„Damit wir alle denselben Informationsstand haben, Sherlock – John habe ich es bereits gesagt: ich möchte, dass ihr die nächsten Nächte für euch nehmt. Ohne Rücksicht auf mich.“

„Mary“, sagte Sherlock, „es sind eure Flitterwochen.“

Mary lächelte.

„John und ich sind schon eine ganze Weile zusammen, Sherlock. Wir brauchen keine Flitterwochen mehr. Zudem bin ich schwanger und nicht abgeneigt, Ruhe und Zeit für mich und das Kind zu haben. Wir müssen uns noch ein bisschen aneinander gewöhnen.“

Mary legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte.

 

***

 

Sherlock drückte seine Nase in Johns Haar und schloss die Augen. John roch nach Hitze und Leidenschaft. Sein Körper war noch feucht. Sherlock hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt. Johns Hand lag an seiner Hüfte. Ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen unter der Decke, die Lenden nass und verklebt. Auf dem Nachttisch brannte noch die Lampe. 

„Kommt das von dir“, fragte Sherlock, „dass wir die Nächte für uns haben?“

John hob seufzend den Kopf, rückte träge etwas weg, schaute in Sherlocks Augen, seine Hand strich in die dunklen Locken.

„Nein“, sagte er leise. „Mary hat es bestimmt, noch bevor ich fähig war, überhaupt zu denken.“

„Sie bestimmt über dich.“

„Sie organisiert“, korrigierte John.

„Sie gibt uns die nächsten Nächte. Und danach?“

„Danach müssen wir schauen, wie es für uns aussieht.“

John stützte sich auf den Arm, schaute in Sherlocks helle Augen.

„Für mich war von Anfang an klar, weisst du, dass es nicht so sein kann, dass ich einfach zwischen euch hin und her wechsle. Man kann nicht miteinander schlafen und am nächsten Tag mit jemand anderem. Zumindest ICH kann das nicht. Mary weiss das.“

„Was weiss Mary?“ fragte Sherlock. Johns Worte verunsicherten ihn.

„Dass sie in nächster Zeit nicht mit mir rechnen kann.“

„Wie lange?“ fragte Sherlock tonlos.

„Ein paar Wochen. Vielleicht ein paar Monate. Ich weiss es nicht, Sherlock.“ John tönte resigniert und gequält. Und da Sherlock schwieg, fuhr er fort: „Es war mir immer klar, dass wir beide, du und ich, eine Weile brauchen würden füreinander. Ausschliesslich füreinander. Wir werden uns an diese neue Form der Beziehung gewöhnen, werden herausfinden, was unsere Bedürfnisse sind, wie sie für uns lebbar sein könnten …“

„… während Mary sich an das Kind gewöhnt.“

„So war es nicht geplant, aber es ist jetzt so. Ja.“

„Es ist auch DEIN Kind, John.“

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst.“

„Sie trägt und nährt dein Kind, während du mit mir schläfst.“

„Ja.“

„Stimmt das für dich?“ fragte Sherlock leise.

„Sind wir in der Therapiestunde?“

Sherlock blieb ernst.

„John?“

John nahm den Blick aus Sherlocks Augen. Es war lange still. John atmete tief, schloss die Augen. Sherlock wartete. Dann schlug John die Augen auf und sah in Sherlocks, das Grau offen und eine Spur Verwunderung darin.

„Ja“, sagte er gedankenvoll. „Ja, es stimmt für mich. Ich empfinde es als richtig, dass wir jetzt für uns schauen, Sherlock. Zwischen Mary und mir ist alles klar.“

Alles klar? Sherlock war nachdenklich. John betrachtete ihn.

„Stimmt es für dich nicht, Sherlock?“ fragte er unsicher.

„Doch“, sagte Sherlock gedankenabwesend, „doch.“ Er suchte Johns Blick, streifte mit dem Mund seine Nase, seine Lippen. „Wenn es für dich stimmt, dann ist alles gut“, beruhigte er. 

Er löschte die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch, zog die Decke höher und überliess sich Johns Armen. Er unterdrückte seine Zweifel, wischte sie weg. Das Gespräch mit Mary nach dem Abendessen. Es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Mary log. Sie gab John, was John brauchte. Sie sie gab ihm, was er brauchte. Aber wer war sie? 

 

Sie waren nach dem Abendessen noch ein paar Schritte zu den Klippen gegangen, Sherlock und Mary. John hatte sich zurückgezogen.

„Wie geht es mit der Schwangerschaft?“ hatte Sherlock gefragt.

„Wechselhaft“, hatte Mary geantwortet. „Mein Körper muss sich erst daran gewöhnen. Es stellt den Hormonhaushalt ganz schön auf den Kopf.“

Mary hatte Sherlock untergehakt. Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend. Dann sagte Sherlock:

„Du hast keine Freundin in St Erth.“

„Sherlock Holmes deduziert." Mary lächelte. „Nein, ich habe keine Freundin in St Erth.“

„Warum hast du gelogen?“

„John würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich zwei Tage einfach verschwinde, damit er Zeit für dich hat.“

„Du lügst häufig.“

„Wahrheit ist kein Erfolgsrezept. Das muss ich dir, Sherlock Holmes, wohl nicht erklären. Du weisst: Wer die Fackel der Wahrheit trägt, der hinterlässt eine Brandspur. Frei nach George Friedrich Lichtenberg.“ Mary kicherte amüsiert.

„Einverstanden“, sagte Sherlock. „Man soll schweigen oder Dinge sagen, die besser sind als Schweigen. Also lügen. Das sagt schon Pythagoras.“ 

„Es sagte nicht, dass Lügen besser sind als Schweigen.“

„Sind sie’s nicht?“

Sherlock war stehen geblieben. Sie schauten sich prüfend in die Augen.

„Du bist sehr gebildet für eine Krankenschwester“, sagte Sherlock.

„Pflegefachfrau“, korrigierte Mary.

„Du lügst Mary“, sagte Sherlock. „Die ganze Zeit und auf jeder Ebene.“

„Das ist nicht wahr, Sherlock. Das ist eine unfaire Unterstellung!“

Mary war beleidigt. Sie wandte sich ab und ging weiter. Sherlock folgte ihr. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander den Weg entlang zu den Klippen, blieben dort ein paar Minuten und starrten aufs Meer hinaus. Drehten dann um und gingen zurück. Die Konversation zwischen ihnen war gestorben. Sie gingen beide in Gedanken versunken. Sie waren bereits wieder in der Nähe des Hotels, als Mary völlig unerwartet sagte:

„Du hast geschworen, John zu beschützen.“

„Ich habe geschworen, John, dich und das Kind zu beschützen“, entgegnete Sherlock.

„Du bist der einzige, der John beschützen kann, Sherlock.“

„John, dich und das Kind.“

„Wirst du deinen Schwur halten?“ fragte Mary.

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Das Kind braucht Eltern. Bezugspersonen. Falls ich diese Aufgabe nicht wahrnehmen kann, würdest du …“

„Mary!“

„Hör mir zu!“ forderte Mary. Sie waren stehen geblieben. „Du wirst Pate sein und vor Gott schwören, dass du dich um das Kind kümmerst.“

„Mary …“

„Hör mir zu, verdammt nochmal!“

„Ich habe das bereits geschworen!“

„Du wirst das als Pate vor Gott und den Zeugen schwören.“

„Ich werde den Schwur bestätigen, wenn dies denn unbedingt sein muss. Aber ich habe ihn bereits getan und ich werde keinen zweiten leisten. Es war mein einziger und er wird es bleiben!“

Sie starrten sich an. Lange.

„Du bist der ungewöhnlichste Mann, der mir je begegnet ist, Sherlock Holmes“, sagte Mary leise, die Augen weich jetzt und voller Emotionen. „Ich bin stolz und unendlich dankbar, dass John die Freundschaft und Liebe eines Mannes wie dich gewonnen hat.“

„Ich bin dankbar, dass John die Liebe einer so starken und ungewöhnlichen Frau wie dich gewonnen hat“, erwiderte Sherlock mild, betroffen vom plötzlichen Wechsel der Emotionen, überrascht von dem, was er fühlte, davon, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. 

„Scheint an John zu liegen“, lächelte Mary.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er Mary weinen sah. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen, leckte das Salzwasser von ihren Händen, kostete es verblüfft.

„Ich habe nicht mehr gewusst, dass es das gibt“, sagte sie, schmerzlich, nachdenklich, völlig in sich gekehrt. Sie hob den Blick, fand den von Sherlock. 

„Versprich mir, dass John immer erste Priorität haben wird“, bat sie. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Dann sagte Sherlock:

„Das ist so. Es war immer so und wird so bleiben.“

„Dann ist gut. Ich vertraue dir.“

Mary hängte sich bei Sherlock unter und sie gingen gemächlich den Weg entlang.

„Ich mag dich, Sherlock Holmes“, sagte Mary leise, als sie beim Hotel ankamen. Ihre Hand drückte Sherlocks Arm.

„Ich dich auch, Mary Morstan“, flüsterte Sherlock. Und er fügte an, ein paar Augenblicke später, als sich Mary bereits von ihm gelöst hatte und durch die Tür gegangen war: „Trotzdem ist alles, was nur wahrscheinlich ist, wahrscheinlich falsch. Descartes.“


	8. Zwei Welten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen und ein weiterer Schritt.

Der Tag hatte in ungeahnter Harmonie begonnen. Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück spazierten sie zum Porthmeor Beach, stiegen hoch zum Barnoon Friedhof. Es war sonnig und warm. Nur der Seewind strich über das harte grüne Gras und um den Stein der alten Gräber. Die Keltische See lag unter ihnen ausgebreitet, friedlich, eine blaue, endlose Weite. Wie sehr das täuschte! Wie sehr sie toben konnte! Hinauftoben zum Hügel, auf dem ihre Opfer begraben lagen. Frieden gefunden hatten, hoch über dem Wasser, unberührbar im Tod, endlich, unerreichbar von der Macht der See. Sie hatte zahllose Seeleute am Riff vor St Ives zerschellen lassen. Erst 1858 hatten die Menschen den Godrevy Leuchtturm gebaut, Warnzeichen und Navigationspunkt. Menschliche Trotzburg gegen die Macht der Natur. Doch noch immer starben Männer da draussen. Grässlich nasskalter Tod furchtloser Fischer, die die Küste wie ihren Hosensack kannten und dennoch verschluckt wurden. Heimtückisch eingenommen vom Wasser, Preis für die Fische, die es hergab. Männer, die hinausfuhren und nie wieder zurückkehrten zu denen, die sie liebten. Die bestenfalls als Leiche angeschwemmt wurden, irgendwann, Abschied ermöglichten, wenn auch unter Grauen. Sherlock betrachtete die Grabsteine. Die meisten alt und verwittert von Sturm und Salz. Namen. Jahreszahlen. Manche waren keine 20 Jahre alt geworden. Junge Männer, von der See verschluckt. Junge Frauen, an gebrochenem Herzen im Kindsbett gestorben. Familiengräber. Alle beieinander, jetzt, im Tod. 

Sie schwiegen angesichts der betörenden Schönheit dieses Ortes. Der Blick weit über weissen Sand und blaue See. Das grüne Gras, bewegt vom Wind. Stille. Tod hatte diesen verborgenen Zauber der Trauer. Sherlock war fasziniert davon. Dieses unwiderstehliche Ebenmass alter irischer Steinkreuze, Zeichen uralter Weisheit um Trauer und Verlust. Diese Stille im Wissen. Tod gab die Liebe frei, die Verbindung der Seelen. Er forderte absolutes Loslassen, vorbehaltlose Hingabe bis auf den tiefsten Grund des Herzens. Wie die Liebe. 

Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen.

„John hat oft vor einem Grabstein gestanden. Taub und ausgeblutet, und der Name darauf hat ihm das Herz gebrochen.“

Marys Stimme war leise und nachdenklich. Sie hatte zu Sherlock gesprochen, der vor einem steinernen Mahnmal stand. John stand ein paar Schritte weiter. Sherlocks Blick suchte die grauen Augen. Kurzes Streifen der Seelen. John verschloss die seine. Zu viel Erinnerung. Sherlock stand gelähmt.

„Wie oft?“ fragte er tonlos.

„Frag ihn.“

Sherlock stand gelähmt, auch als Mary sich längt abgewandt hatte, mit John weiter gegangen war. Er starrte auf den Grabstein. Unbekannte Namen. Zahlen. Jahre. Die Verzweiflung des Verlustes gegenwärtiger denn je. Eingemeisselt in Stein. Alle Menschen gingen durch Abschied, irgendwann. Alle standen irgendwann fassungslos vor einem in Stein gehauenen Namen, starrten in die aussichtslose Leere der Buchstaben und die Trauer bedeckte sie mit einem zähen schwarzen Schleier, unter dem das Herz einsam brach.

Der Seewind strich mit unbeirrter Beständigkeit durch sein Haar. Kämmte mit beharrlichem Gleichmut das Gras zwischen den Steinen, streichelte die Gräber, flüsterte Vergänglichkeit. Die See lag stumm.

John und Mary waren weiter gegangen. Mary stand ein paar Gräberreihen weiter und war in Inschriften vertieft. John stand abseits unter einem Steinengel und schaute in die Weite. Der Engel über ihm strebte weg, die rechte Hand und den Blick gegen den Himmel, die Linke nach unten ausgestreckt zu John. John. John drehte den Kopf. Der Wind strich ihm die Haare ins Gesicht. Sherlock suchte über die Gräber hinweg die grauen Augen. John. Sherlock ging auf ihn zu. Kurze Berührung an der Schulter. Sie sahen sich an, schweigend. John nahm Sherlock sanft am Arm und sie spazierten langsam und gedankenverloren durch das Gräberfeld. 

„Es erinnert dich“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann scheu.

„Für eine lange Zeit war ein Grabstein der einzige Halt in meinem Leben.“

„Wie oft warst du dort?"

„Jeden Tag, am Anfang mehrmals. Nachdem ich Mary kennengelernt hatte etwas weniger, dann oft mit ihr zusammen. Sie hat mir geholfen.“

„Warum so oft?“ fragte Sherlock leise.

Sie waren stehen geblieben. 

„Es war der Ort, wo du warst. Wo ich glaubte, dass du seist. Ich fühlte mich dir nahe. Ich hatte nichts anderes.“

„Du hast mich nicht losgelassen.“

„Nein. Das hat Ella, meine Therapeutin, zur Verzweiflung gebracht. Aber ich habe immerhin recht behalten.“ John lächelte matt.

„Ich habe die meiste Zeit nicht an dich gedacht“, sagte Sherlock. Er schaute John nicht an. Seine Stimme tonlos, vielleicht vom Wind, der zwischen ihnen flüsterte. „Hätte ich es zugelassen, wäre ich verzweifelt. Also sperrte ich dich weg.“

Er drehte sich ab ohne aufzuschauen und ging ein paar Schritte, blieb stehen, starrte auf einen Grabstein ohne ihn wahrzunehmen. Er kämpfte gegen seine Tränen. In seinem Innern rumorte es. Sein verdammtes Herz. Es war zu weich um es offen zu lassen. Zu verletzlich. Er musste ein Mass finden. Ein Mass. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, Arme legten sich um ihn.

„Komm her.“

John zog ihn in seine Arme. Sie hielten sich umschlungen, mitten auf dem Friedhof, fest und lange. Wind umspielte sie.

„Ich habe dir verziehen, Sherlock“, sagte John sanft. „Aber vergessen, weisst du, vergessen ist etwas anderes. Das ist nicht so einfach. Und dieser Ort hier – er wühlt alles wieder auf. Das tut weh. Gib mir etwas Zeit.“

„Ich werde es wieder gutmachen, John“, flüsterte Sherlock, „irgendwann werde ich es wieder gut machen.“

„Deine Liebe macht alles gut, Sherlock.“ 

Sherlock schloss für einen Moment die Augen, drückte John fest an sich. Dann löste er sich von ihm. Eine Gruppe japanischer Touristen kam auf sie zu. Einige schauten verunsichert zu ihnen.

„Komm“, sagte er und nahm John am Arm.

Mary war zur Kirche vorgegangen. Sie sahen sie vor dem alten Gemäuer auf einer Steinbank sitzen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

 

***

 

John verbrachte die Nacht in seinem eigenen Zimmer, das er mit Mary teilte. Sherlock verstand es. Es gab doch mehr zwischen John und ihm, mehr Hindernisse, mehr Vergangenheit. Dinge, die weh taten und noch Zeit brauchten. Es war gut hin und wieder allein zu sein. Auch für ihn. Er legte sich früh schlafen und merkte, wie müde er war. Die vergangenen Nächte waren kurz gewesen. Die ungewohnte Emotionalität des Alltags brauchte seine Kraft mehr als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war glücklich und voller Schmerz zugleich. Das war ungewohnt. Das Glück war neu und heftig und nahm seine ganze Person ein, sein Denken, sein Fühlen, seinen Körper. Und es trug einen Anteil an Schmerz in sich. Sherlock wusste nicht warum, vielleicht ging es allen Menschen so. Vielleicht war es die unterschwellige Angst, das Glück wieder zu verlieren, vielleicht war es die Liebe selber, die wehtat, die Nähe, die Berührung. Die Empfindlichkeit zueinander, die Seele nackt und ungeschützt, die aufgereizte Aufmerksamkeit. Es war gut, zwischendurch Ruhe zu haben. Die Sinne zu entlasten, zu atmen, einfach zu schlafen, allein, für sich. Sherlock schlief ruhig und tief wie seit langem nicht mehr.

Er erwachte als jemand die Zimmertür abschloss. Im nächsten Augenblick sass John bei ihm auf dem Bett, wuschelte durch sein Haar. Sherlock öffnete die Augen. Es war hell im Zimmer. Durch das weit offene Fenster Frühstücksgeplauder der Gäste auf der Restaurant-Terrasse, in der Ferne die Brandung der See und das Geschrei der Möwen. Der Wecker zeigte kurz nach 8 Uhr. John sass neben ihm, T-Shirt und Jeans, die Haare zerzaust, barfuss. Er roch noch nach Schlaf und war ungeduscht. Die grauen Augen sprühten. Sherlock griff verschlafen nach ihm, nach seinem Arm. Johns warme zärtliche Hand in seinem Gesicht. Sherlock setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um den Freund, schlaftrunken noch, drückte seine Nase an Johns Hals, schloss seufzend die Augen. Sein Körper reagierte mit unmittelbarer Entspannung und Bereitschaft. John duftete unwiderstehlich. 

„Bleib hier“, flüsterte Sherlock an Johns Ohr, bevor er sich von ihm löste und sich ins Bad zurückzog. 

Als er zurückkam, stand John am Fenster und schaute hinaus in den beginnenden Tag. Die schlanke, kräftige Gestalt im Gegenlicht, muskulöser Oberkörper unter weissem T-Shirt, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. Anliegende Jeans, der Stand schulterbreit und bestimmend. Nackte Füsse. Die hellen Haare zerzaust. Sherlock ging zu ihm, legte von hinten die Arme um ihn, drückte sein Gesicht in die wirren Haare. John öffnete die Verschränkung seiner Arme, seufzend, lehnte sich zurück an Sherlock, eng und vertrauensvoll. Sherlocks Hand lag an Johns Gürtel und John legte seine darauf und schob Sherlocks Finger behutsam unter sein T-Shirt. Warme Haut. Beide atmeten tief ein. Puls beschleunigte sich. Sherlock fühlte die Hitze und das Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Es sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib.

„Wo ist Mary?“ fragte Sherlock leise.

„Sie ging schwimmen. Wir haben Zeit.“

Gut. Sherlock schloss die Augen, streifte mit beiden Händen unter das T-Shirt über Johns warmen muskulösen Oberkörper, presste sein sich härtendes Geschlecht an die Jeans. John streckte sich ihm entgegen, streckte die Arme nach oben und Sherlock zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf. John legte seine Arme nach hinten, verschränkte sie in Sherlocks Nacken, gewährte Sherlock freien Zugang zu seinem Körper. Sherlock Hände streiften über Johns Haut, sehnsüchtig, über seinen Bauch, die harte Brust, berührten seine Brustwarzen, die steif waren und Sherlock erregten, streiften zu Johns Gürtel, blieben dort unschlüssig hängen.

„Darf ich?“ flüsterte er.

„Du darfst alles, Sherlock.“

Sherlock strich über die Jeans, über Johns Schenkel, über die Innenseite der Schenkel zurück, vorbei an der harten Wölbung im Schritt. John stöhnte leise. Es war ein atemloses Gefühl der Macht, John berühren zu können, überall, zu spüren, was seine Berührung in ihm auslöste, ihn einzunehmen, sich der Macht sicher zu sein, die er über ihn hatte. Johns Geste vollständiger Hingabe und Auslieferung erregte ihn in kopflosem Ausmass. Durch das Fenster flutete frische Luft über ihre Körper als Sherlock Johns Jeans öffnete, mit der Hand hineinstrich, John streichelte. John wand sich unter seinen Liebkosungen. Er stieg aus den Jeans, zog die Vorhänge zu. Sherlock presste sein hartes Geschlechtsteil durch die Pyjamahose in die Grube an Johns Hinterteil. Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, es überfuhr ihn derart unvorbereitet, dass er jede Orientierung verlor. Er wollte John. Wollte in John hinein. Der Gedanke wie eine Besessenheit, flammend, alles einnehmend. Er drängte sich kopflos an John, rieb sich an ihm, fühlte Johns ungestüme Reaktion auf sein ausbrechendes Fieber. John packte sein T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf, griff nach hinten an seine Hüfte, streifte keuchend die Pyjamahose nach unten. Sherlock strampelte sie weg und umarmte John glühend. Er war ausser sich vor Lust und Verlangen, ein Fieber, das nicht zu bezähmen war, ungeahnt in seiner Intensität und Ausweglosigkeit. Er konnte keinen anderen Gedanken fassen, als zu tun, wonach sein Körper verlangte, er wusste nicht wie, war blockiert, konnte nicht handeln, fühlte sich seinem Körper ausgeliefert in beängstigend zügellosem Mass. Er bebte.

„John“, keuchte er hilflos. 

John drehte sich um, schob Sherlock aufs Bett. Er griff nach dem Fläschchen in der Nachttischschublade, das sie dort deponiert hatten für den Fall, dass irgendwann der Moment kommen könnte, in dem sie einen Schritt weiter zu gehen wünschten. Er war gekommen. Mit sich überstürzender Heftigkeit. John kniete sich zu Sherlock, der aufgewühlt auf dem Bett sass, aufs äusserste erregt, nach Atem ringend. John streichelte ihn, strich durch die feuchten schwarzen Locken, küsste ihn, schaute in die verschleierten, panischen Augen. 

„Es ist gut, Sherlock“, sagte er. „Wir tun es zusammen, gemeinsam. Lass mich machen.“

Sherlock nickte. John rückte zu ihm auf, kniete sich über seinen Schoss, führte ihn, leitete ihn. Sie hielten sich fest, stabilisierten sich gegenseitig, während John sich langsam auf Sherlock sinken liess, ihn vorsichtig in sich aufnahm. Sie schauten sich in die Augen dabei, aufmerksam. John stoppte, wenn Sherlock überrannt wurde von Emotionen und Feuer, wartete, bis er wieder atmen konnte. Sherlock stöhnte auf, als John seine Stellung änderte und sich hinsetzte in seinen Schoss, ihn vollständig einnahm, ihn umschlang und an sich zog, tief in sich hinein zog. Sherlock bäumte sich, krallte seine Finger in Johns Fleisch, kämpfte um Atem, vergrub sich im nächsten Augenblick in ihn, biss keuchend in seine Schulter. John atmete heftig und stossweise, die Atemzüge durch den ganzen Körper hindurch und tief in den Unterleib, Sherlock spürte sie, spürte den rhythmischen Impuls von Johns Zwerchfell und es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Sie warteten. Hielten sich umschlungen, tief ineinander, warteten, bis der Sturm verebbt war. Johns Finger zärtlich in Sherlocks Gesicht, zitternd, Atem an seinem Mund. Ihre Blicke fanden sich. Sherlock schaute atemlos in Johns Augen. Andere Welt. Tief verborgene Seelenwelt. Ungeahnte Stille. Das Grau eine Landschaft. Sherlock ging hinein, fühlte Johns Reaktion in seinem Körper. Absolute, vollständige Aufmerksamkeit ineinander. Ihre Seelen berührten sich, umarmten sich. Ein Laut löste sich in Sherlock, stieg auf durch seinen Körper, ein tiefes Stöhnen. Sein Geschlecht brannte in John, den er ausfüllte, mit dem er verbunden war, vollständig. Er drängte sich mit einer Bewegung seiner Hüfte tiefer hinein und John nahm sein Gewicht etwas von ihm, gab ihm Freiraum. Sie bewegten sich ineinander. Langsam. Wenige Male nur. Die Tiefe jeden Stosses löste in John eine rasende Ekstase aus, die ihn aufkeuchen liess, in den Freund sich verkrallen, Grenze des Ertragbaren, unsäglicher Rausch. Seine ungehemmte Leidenschaft zog Sherlock in einen feurigen Vulkan, riss ihn an die Schwelle unkontrollierbarer Eruption. In der Hitze ihrer Glut griff John mit einer Hand grob in Sherlocks Haar, hielt seinen Kopf fest, küsste ihn, gierig, unbeherrscht, drang mit der Zunge in ihn ein, hemmungslos, während er sich gleichzeitig auf Sherlock setzte, dessen Bewegung blockierte. Er war jenseits jeder Kontrolle. Er hörte im nächsten Moment auf, Sherlock zu küssen, bäumte sich in dessen Schoss, nahm ihn dadurch noch tiefer in sich auf, sein warmer Same verteilte sich an ihren Bäuchen. Die Kontraktion seines Körpers entriss Sherlock den Boden. Er schrie leise auf und ergoss sich in John, ein Herzschlag später, im selben Moment, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Sie klammerten sich aneinander. Liessen nicht los. Liessen sich nicht los, ihre Körper nicht, ihre Blicke nicht, ihre Seelen nicht. Lange Augenblicke. Dann fielen aufs Bett, aufeinander, ineinander, hielten sich fest.

Lange Zeit später löste sich John aus Sherlocks Armen, schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie hatten sich beruhigt, waren satt und voll voneinander. Johns Bick suchte in Sherlocks Eisblau, liebevoll aber ernst.

"John?" Sherlocks Stimme sorgenvoll, kaum hörbar.

„Ich habe etwas ähnliches noch nie erlebt“, sagte John tonlos.

Er sagte es einfach. Staunen klang mit. Liebe. Dankbarkeit. Sherlock schluckte, berührt, nahm John erneut in die Arme, überwältigt von dem, was mit ihnen geschah.

 

Es ging gegen Mittag, als sie sich endlich entschliessen konnten aufzustehen, sich zu duschen. Sie entschieden sich für ein gemeinsames Mittagessen auf der Restaurant-Terrasse des Hotels. 

„Spricht du mit Mary über das, was wir tun?“ fragte Sherlock. 

„Nein. Das gehört nur uns beiden, Sherlock. Ich spreche mit dir auch nicht über Mary.“

„Ist es nicht ähnlich mit Mary? Ich meine, mit jemand zu schlafen, ist das nicht immer ähnlich?“

John lächelte. 

„Nein, Sherlock“, sagte er zärtlich. „Nein, es ist nicht ähnlich. Es sind zwei verschiedene Welten mit dir und mit Mary. Völlig verschiedene Welten. Nicht vergleichbar.“

Der Kellner brachte das einfache Mittagessen, das sie bestellt hatten, die hervorragende Cornish Pasty, die es hier gab, dazu Salat.

„Hallo ihr zwei. Hungrig?“ fragte Mary.

Sie strahlte Frische, kam mit ihrer Badetasche von draussen direkt ins Restaurant. Sie küsste John und Sherlock, küsste beide auf die Wange, setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch, bestellte ein Mittagessen. Auch sie war hungrig. Sie duftete nach Meer und Salz und Wind und Freiheit.


	9. Aufreibende Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieder an der Baker Street, erwartet Sherlock eine böse Überraschung.

Die Tage und Nächte an Cornwalls Küste vergingen im Nu. Sie unternahmen zu dritt lange Spaziergänge die Klippen entlang, legten sich an weisse Sandstrände und badeten, schlenderten durch das Städtchen, besuchten den Fischmarkt, liessen sich bekochen. Sie plauderten, assen, genossen Sonne, Wind und Wasser. Sie mieteten einen Wagen und fuhren nach Marazion, stiegen auf den St. Michael’s Mount. Sie besuchten einige der berühmten 4000 Jahre alten Steinkreise, schlüpften zu dritt durch den Lochstein des Mên-an-Tol - alle drei Hand in Hand, John in der Mitte - versprachen sich, zusammen zu bleiben und umarmten sich danach übermütig. Es war eine wunderbare Zeit. Sherlock hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass es möglich war. Er war das erste Mal in seinem Leben glücklich und er beschloss, es zu geniessen. Zu geniessen und zu nehmen was John und Mary ihm schenkten. Egoistisch zu sein und sich nicht um die Probleme anderer zu kümmern. Den Tag zu nehmen wie er sich zeigte und seine Zweifel und seine Angst zu ignorieren. Seine Angst, dass die Rückkehr nach London alles ändern würde. Seine Zweifel, dass es keinen Alltag gab für das, was sie hier lebten. Er tröstete sich damit, dass sie es entgegen allen Befürchtungen geschafft hatten, zu dritt einen schönen Urlaub zu verbringen. Dass John und er es geschafft hatten, ihre Beziehung zu klären. Dass John und Mary es geschafft hatten, ihn zuzulassen. Er ahnte, dass es weder für John noch für Mary einfach war, dass sie beide beschlossen hatten, die Tage zu geniessen und nichts zu hinterfragen. Den Alltag auszublenden. Die Realität zu missachten. So wie er. 

Sherlock war glücklich. Und voller Zweifel.

John war glücklich. Und voller Zweifel.

Mary war glücklich. Und voller Zweifel.

Das letzte gemeinsame Abendessen in St Ives. Sie hatten beschlossen, es sich einfach zu machen und im Hotel zu essen, auf der Terrasse mit Blick auf die Küste. Fisch und Wein. Sie assen und plauderten, erinnerten sich an die Ängste und Schwierigkeiten am Anfang, an die Entscheidung, dieses Abenteuer zu wagen. Sie schwärmten von der Landschaft Cornwalls, freuten sich über die Dinge, die sie gesehen und erlebt hatten. John und Sherlock lächelten sich an, als die Rede auf den Mantel kam, der wieder trocken war. Sie erzählten nichts davon, dass sie nachts heimlich hinausgegangen waren zu den Klippen und sich geliebt hatten zwischen den Felsen, gestreichelt vom Wind, im harten trockenen Gras, auf dem Sherlock seinen Mantel ausgebreitet hatte. Sie stiessen an auf das Glück, das ihnen allen dreien erhalten bleiben möge. Sie verstummten, als die Nacht sich mehr und mehr vertiefte. Es war eine milde Sommernacht. Der Mond war fast voll und tauchte die hellen Felsen in weisses Widerlicht, legte eine lange Silberbahn in die See. Sie hatten gegessen, tranken noch ein letztes Glas Wein, am hintersten Tisch direkt an der Hausmauer. John und Mary sassen auf der Holzbank an der Hauswand. John hatte seinen rechten Arm um Mary gelegt, Mary ihren Kopf auf Johns Schulter. John hatte den linken Arm ausgestreckt nach Sherlock, der gegenüber sass, und Sherlock hatte sich neben ihn auf die Bank gesetzt. Eng neben ihn. Johns Hand in seiner Hand. 

Es hatte kaum noch Gäste im Restaurant. Die meisten waren hinausgegangen zu den mondbeschienenen Klippen oder hatten sich zurückgezogen. Niemand beachtete die drei Liebenden am hintersten Tisch. Nur der Keller lächelte wissend, als er den einheimischen Kräuterschnaps servierte, ein Abschiedsgeschenk des Hauses. Die drei Gläser blieben unberührt auf dem Tisch stehen. Keiner der drei bewegte sich. Sie sassen, einer in der Wärme des anderen, und starrten gedankenverloren in die mondlichtübergossene Weite, wissend, dass sich mit dem morgigen Tag alles änderte. Ahnend, dass das Glück der vergangenen Tage an Cornwalls Küste zurückbleiben würde. Hier, an diesem wunderbaren Ort. Zwischen den Klippen. Von ungestümer See umbrandet. Umbuhlt vom niemals ruhenden Wind.

 

***

 

Sie fuhren am Morgen mit dem Bus nach Penzance, von da mit dem 10-Uhr-Zug zurück nach London. Sie kamen gegen halb Vier in London Paddington an. Sie nahmen ein Taxi und fuhren zuerst in die Baker Street. John hiess den Taxifahrer warten und sie begleiteten Sherlock in die Wohnung. Sie umarmten sich lange und trennten sich widerwillig.

Sherlock öffnete das Fenster, als das Taxi weggefahren war, liess frische Luft in die abgestandene Leere. Er öffnete den Koffer, sortierte die Wäsche aus. Es war gut, irgendetwas zu tun. Etwas Simples. Sich zu beschäftigen. Nicht nachzudenken. Er packte die Schachtel Cornish Candy aus, die sie gemeinsam für Mrs. Hudson gekauft hatten. Mrs. Hudson war nicht zu Hause, war wohl unterwegs, sonst wäre sie längst hier gestanden und hätte ihm ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt. Sherlock schmunzelte. Er war froh, in Ruhe ankommen zu können. Er ging in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank. Mrs. Hudson hatte für ihn eingekauft, wie verabredet. Milch, Toastbrot, etwas Obst, hatte seine Post auf den Küchentisch gelegt. 

Eingangston des Mobiltelefons. SMS von John:

_Wir sind zuhause. Ich denke an dich. JW_

Sherlock schrieb zurück:

_Ich dich auch. SH_

John schickte ein Herz. Eigenartiger Zustand, verliebt zu sein. Sie waren erwachsene Männer und verschickten Herzchen. Sherlock blätterte die Fotos durch, die er mit dem Handy geschossen hatte. Klippen, Steine, Felsen, Meer. Steinkreuze. Megalithen. John und Mary, windzerzaust. Eine Porträtaufnahme von John. Er schaute mit tiefgrauverträumten Augen abwesend in die Weite. Sherlock hatte eine ganze Serie von ihm geknipst, unbemerkt. Er hatte alle gelöscht bis auf das eine, beste. Es war wirklich ein eigenartiger Zustand. Sherlock lächelte. Er fühlte sich überraschenderweise nicht einsam, jetzt, da er wieder in der Baker Street war. Das Glück hielt noch an. Noch war der Rausch des Erlebten gegenwärtig, die Kraft von Johns Umarmung noch spürbar. Sherlock hörte die Haustür gehen. Schritte im Treppenhaus. Wohnzimmertür. Mrs. Hudson fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Sherlock!“ sagte sie. „Wie schön, dass Sie zurück sind. Wie war es denn? Erzählen Sie!“

Sherlock lachte, streckte ihr die Schachtel Candy entgegen.

„Für mich? Oh Sherlock! Ihr habt an mich gedacht!“

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Sherlock trocken. „Es ist von uns allen, John, Mary und mir.“ 

Er liess den Schwall dankender Herzlichkeit geduldig über sich ergehen und nahm Mrs. Hudsons Vorschlag, als erstes einen Tee zu machen, ohne Zögern an. Mrs. Hudson musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Das ist neu, Sherlock“, sagte sie. „Sie wirken entspannt. Sie sollten öfters Urlaub machen.“

Es war einen Menge Post gekommen in den zwei Wochen Abwesenheit. Sherlock schaute sie durch, sortierte Reklame und Zeitungen aus, öffnete den einen oder anderen Brief. Einer davon war ein Karton-Umschlag, wie man ihn zum Versenden empfindlicher Ware benutzt. Kein Absender. Sherlock öffnete ihn. Es war ein Speicherstick darin. Sonst nichts. Kein Brief, keine Mitteilung, keine Visitenkarte, nichts. Noch bevor Sherlock seinen Laptop hochgefahren hatte, kam Mrs. Hudson mit Tee und Keksen, und er beschloss, sich nachher um die Post zu kümmern. Die alte Dame war aufgekratzt und schien sich wirklich zu freuen. Sie fragte nach John und schimpfte ein bisschen, dass er ausgezogen war. Es hätte sich doch einrichten lassen, war sie überzeugt, dass Mary auch hierher gezogen wäre. Sherlock sagte nichts dazu, sie wusste nichts von dem Kind, das unterwegs war. Sie tranken Tee und Mrs. Hudson fragte, die Frage unvermeidlich und bereits befürchtet:

„Und, Sherlock, wie geht es denn mit John?“

„Gut.“

„Sie sehen glücklich aus. Ihr habt euch gefunden, nicht wahr?“

„Mrs. Hudson. Ich denke, das geht Sie nichts an.“

Sherlock hätte es wissen müssen. Mrs. Hudsons Gesicht wurde ernst. 

„Ich habe John trauern sehen, als Sie tot waren, Sherlock“, sagte sie streng. „Ich habe Sie hier verzweifelt vorgefunden nach Johns Hochzeit. Ich habe euch beide erlebt, als ihr zusammengewohnt habt vor Ihrem angeblichen Tod. Ich war sicher, dass Sie ein Paar sind. Ich habe keinen Augenblick daran gezweifelt. Ich war schockiert, als John mir Mary vorstellte. Ich bin vielleicht alt, Sherlock. Aber ich bin nicht blind. Also: was ist mit John?“

Sherlock schwieg. Überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, dass Mrs. Hudson zu viel wusste. John war verheiratet. Und er war bald Vater. Das war nicht banal.

„John ist verheiratet“, sagte er dann. „Er wird eine Familie gründen. Aber ich denke, wir haben einen gangbaren Weg gefunden.“

Mrs. Hudsons wache Augen forschten in den seinen. 

„Es gibt nur EINE grosse Liebe im Leben, Sherlock.“ Ihre Stimme war unerwartet ernst.

„Ich weiss.“

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Sherlock unterdrückte seinen Fluchtimpuls. Er wich nicht aus. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, der Anrecht darauf hatte, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dann Mrs. Hudson. Er dachte an John. Seine Nähe zu ihm. Wärme durchströmte ihn. Er wich Mrs. Hudsons Blick nicht aus.

„Er ist verheiratet und wird Familie gründen“, sagte Mrs. Hudson leise. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich verstehe. Ich würde es auch nicht an die grosse Glocke hängen.“ Und da Sherlock schwieg, fügte sie an, und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln: „Ihr jungen Leute meint immer, ihr habt die Welt erfunden. Glauben Sie nur nicht, dass das etwas Neues ist, was ihr da tut. Das hat es immer gegeben. Es hat immer Wege gegeben, zu jeder Zeit. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Grossonkel mütterlicherseits. Er hiess Paul. Er hat …“

„Mrs. Hudson!“

Die alte Damen hielt ein. Prüfender Blick.

„Es interessiert Sie nicht?“

„Nein.“

„Ok.“ Sie rührte einige Augenblicke enttäuscht in ihrem Tee. Dann lächelte sie. „Ich denke, ihr bekommt das hin. Ihr habt schon zu viel gemeinsame Vergangenheit, Sie und John. Ihr seid euch so vertraut. Das kann man nicht einfach wegmachen. Bleiben Sie Ihrem Herzen treu, Sherlock. Ich verlasse mich darauf.“

Damit war das Thema erledigt. Gottseidank. Und damit Mrs. Hudson auch wirklich auf andere Gedanken kam, holte Sherlock sein Handy und zeigte ihr die Fotos. Landschaft. Landschaft. Landschaft. Und das mit John und Mary. Und während er die Bilder zeigte, kam die nächste Textnachricht von John. Er klickte sie schnell weg. Aber Mrs. Hudson hatte es bereits mitbekommen. Sie schmunzelte. Er musste John sagen, dass er keine Herzchen mehr senden sollte. Das war lächerlich. Sie waren erwachsene Männer. Verdammt! Aber da war etwas tief in ihm, etwas fein und sanft Schwingendes, Vibrierendes, Wärmendes, das sich über die Herzchen freute.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Mrs. Hudson einsah, dass Sherlock auch noch etwas Zeit für sich brauchte und er sie endlich aus dem Wohnzimmer wieder draussen hatte. Er schwor sich, wieder härter zu werden, ein bisschen mehr das alte Ekel zu sein. Sonst kam er nirgends hin. Er beantwortete als erstes Johns SMS, verabredete sich mit ihm für den kommenden Abend.

_Mrs. Hudson hat deine Herzchen gesehen. Kannst du damit aufhören bitte. SH_

_Warum? Sie hält uns sowieso für ein Paar. <3 JW_

_Der nächste, der das mitbekommt, könnte Lestrade oder mein Bruder sein. SH_

_Lass dein Handy nicht rumliegen. <3 JW <3_

_John. Bitte. SH_

_Na schön. Weil du’s bist. Denk sie dir einfach dazu. JW_

_Mach ich. SH_

Es war ein eigenartiger Zustand, verliebt zu sein, offenbar auch für John. Sherlock startete seufzend seinen Laptop, checkte die Mailbox, sortierte, führte die Agenda nach. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Speicherstick, der mit der Post gekommen war und er steckte ihn in die USB-Schnittstelle, öffnete den Datenträger. Es war ein Video. Sherlock startete es. Es war ein Schock. Das Blut gefror in Sherlocks Adern. Dann wurde sein Körper mit Adrenalin überflutet. Er rang nach Luft, starrte fassungslos auf die Szene. Es war sein Hotelzimmer in St Ives. Die Kamera war von seitlich oben direkt aufs Bett gerichtet. John und er schliefen miteinander. Heftige, unkontrollierte Leidenschaft. Mit Ton. Die nächste Sequenz. Anderer Tag, dasselbe. Es waren sechs Sequenzen, aneinander gereiht. Immer er und John in eindeutiger Handlung. Die letzte Sequenz war ein Zettel, auf den die Kamera ein paar Sekunden lang hielt: „Das wird der Renner auf Youtube.“ Sherlock sass gelähmt vor dem Bildschirm, verwirrt, wütend, überfordert mit dem, was er sah. Dann startete er Youtube, hektisch, suchte, probierte alle möglichen Suchbegriffe und Filter, aber es gab dieses Video nicht auf der Plattform. Noch nicht. Offensichtlich eine Warnung. Die Forderung würde folgen, da war er sich sicher. Die letzte Sequenz im Film war vier Tage alt. Alle Szenen zeigten ihn und John bei Licht, entweder am Tag oder wenn die Lampe brannte. Die Kamera konnte Nachtaufnahmen nicht bewältigen. Es war kein professionelles Gerät. Der Poststempel auf dem Umschlag stammte aus St Ives. Jemand hatte den Stick von dort an die Baker Street geschickt. Aber wer?

Warum hatte er die Kamera nicht gesehen! Sherlock fuhr sich verzweifelt über das Gesicht. Sie musste im Warmluftschacht der altertümlichen Zentralheizung versteckt gewesen sein, hinter dem Gitter. Er hatte nachgeschaut, am ersten Tag, alles abgesucht. Routinehandlung. Hatte das auf rund zwei Meter Höhe liegende, 30 mal 30 Zentimeter grosse Gitter geöffnet und in den verstaubten Schacht geschaut, sogar hineingegriffen, die Schachtwände in alle Richtungen abgetastet. Jemand musste die Kamera später installiert haben. Jemand, der Zugang gehabt hatte zu seinem Hotelzimmer. Personal? Er hatte den Zimmerschlüssel jeweils an der Rezeption abgegeben, wenn er weggegangen war. Also jeder, der seine Zimmernummer wusste. Die Rezeption war oft unbewacht gewesen. Mary? Sie log. Sie hatte John und ihn dazu ermuntert, genau das zu tun, was auf dem Video zu sehen war. Aber welches Motiv sollte sie haben? 

Sherlock versuchte nachzudenken. Klar nachzudenken. Warum war das so schwierig, so schwierig? Er stand auf, tigerte im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er klärte seine Gedanken. Genau betrachtet konnte man ihm mit diesem Video nicht schaden. Es hielt sie sowieso jeder für ein Paar und seine Klienten würden sich von so etwas nicht abhalten lassen. Aber es konnte John schaden. Seiner neu eröffneten Arztpraxis. Wer vertraute schon einem Arzt, der in den Flitterwochen mit seinem Freund schlief? Oder? Warum denn nicht? Das hatte nichts mit Johns fachlicher Kompetenz zu tun. Nein, das war es auch nicht. Es würde einen Skandal geben, viel Aufregung, und es würde in wenigen Wochen vergessen sein. Das Video konnte auch John nicht nachhaltig schaden. Mary? Mary würde sich blamieren mit ihrem untreuen Ehemann. Aber lange würde sich die Öffentlichkeit nicht für das peinliche Schicksal einer Krankenschwester interessieren. Worum also ging es? Man hatte den Stick an ihn geschickt. Sollten John oder Mary ebenfalls einen bekommen haben – was er als unwahrscheinlich einstufte – so würde er es in den nächsten Stunden erfahren. Sollte er John anrufen?

Nein. Nein. Abwarten. Sherlock versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber die Intimität des Videos riss seine Nerven blank und schmerzte. Es waren Dinge, die nur ihm und John gehörten. Ihnen allein. Es war ihre Liebe. Und jemand verhöhnte sie, zerfetzte sie, streute sie vor die Säue. Es ging gegen ihn. Gegen ihn, Sherlock Holmes. Jemand verletzte seine Gefühle mit Absicht. Es ging darum, ihn zu kränken. Das war die Handschrift von … Moriarty? _Wenn du das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hast, dann muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein. Arthur Conan Doyle._


	10. Das Spiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist alles komplizierter, als es zuerst scheint.

Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und starrte an die Decke. Es war Mitternacht vorbei. Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Er hatte nach St Ives ins Hotel angerufen und sich unter dem Vorwand, etwas im Zimmer liegen gelassen zu haben, nach dem Zimmerservice erkundigt. Zwei Personen hatten sein Zimmer betreut, eine junge Frau aus Portugal und eine älterer einheimische Frau, die die Portugiesin an deren freien Tagen vertreten hatte. Sherlock hatte auf die Post von St Ives angerufen und gefragt, wer vor vier Tagen einen Karton-Umschlag für London, 221B Baker Street aufgegeben habe. Die Postbeamtin erinnerte sich. Eine Frau mit portugiesischem Akzent. Soweit so gut. Dann hatte Mycroft angerufen.

„Hallo Sherlock. Zurück aus den Flitterwochen?“

Sherlock hatte die Augen verdreht, sich dann entschieden, nicht darauf einzugehen. 

„Und du? Sind die überflüssigen Pfunde schon runter?“

Mycroft ging genauso wenig auf die Provokation ein wie Sherlock.

„Man hat mir intime Daten angeboten“, sagte er. „Über dich. Ein Video.“

Sherlock schloss elend die Augen. Und da Mycroft nicht weitersprach, fragte er matt:

„Und?“

„Der Absender des SMS – übrigens eine anonyme Prepaid-Nummer – hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ich mich an dich wenden soll.“

„Hast du das Video gesehen?“

„Nein. Ich habe nur die Mitteilung bekommen mit dem Angebot, dass ich dieses Video eintauschen könne. Es sei bei dir einzusehen.“

Sherlock holte erleichtert und gleichzeitig alarmiert Luft. 

„Hast du das Video?“ fragte Mycroft.

„Ja.“

„Was ist denn drauf? Intime Daten von dir? INTIME Daten? Wie das? Hast du deinen Ruf als Jungfrau aufs Spiel gesetzt und bist erpressbar geworden?“

Sherlock dachte mit geschlossenen Augen über eine Antwort nach. Ihm war übel.

„Ich war immer erpressbar, Mycroft.“

Es war lange still am anderen Ende der Verbindung. Dann sagte Mycroft vorsichtig:

„Du hast nur EINEN mir bekannten Schwachpunkt, mein Lieber.“

„Das Video betrifft mich und John.“

„Intim?“

Sherlock antwortete nicht darauf. Langes Schweigen auf beiden Seiten.

„Das war absehbar“, sagte Mycroft dann. Es sollte wohl cool klingen, aber es tönte verunsichert.

„Was will der Erpresser von dir?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Die Freilassung eines Häftlings.“

„Lass mich raten. Portugiese?“

„José Filipe António Almeida Lopes. Woher weisst du das?“

Sherlock holte tief Atem. Es fiel ihn erst jetzt auf, dass er flach und oberflächlich geatmet hatte, bis zum Äussersten angespannt.

„Hör zu, Mycroft. Ich reise morgen nach St Ives. Ich habe eine Spur. Kannst du den Erpresser hinhalten? Zwei Tage? Gib mir diese Zeit, ja?“

„Lässt sich einrichten. Brauchst du Hilfe?“ 

„Nein. – Doch. Kannst du John und Mary da raushalten? Vollständig? Lüg sie an. Ich will nicht, dass John oder Mary etwas von dem Video erfahren.“ 

„Ach? Sieh an.“

„Halt die Schnauze, Myc. Zwei Tage, ok?“

„Gut. Zwei Tage. Keine Sekunde länger.“

„Ich hab‘s verstanden.“

„Und Sherlock: Überleg dir das mit John. Von mir erfährt er nichts. Aber du solltest ihn einweihen. Er ist immerhin ziemlich nachhaltig betroffen. Und falls du nicht verhindern kannst …“

„Ich werde es verhindern.“

„War nur ein Tipp vom erfahrenen grossen Bruder.“

„Ich melde mich, sobald ich Resultate habe.“

 

Es war zu einfach. Sherlock starrte ins Dunkel. Eine portugiesische Hotelangestellte montierte eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer, verschickte den Stick an ihn und die Forderung an Mycroft. Wahrscheinlich waren entweder ihr Bruder oder ihr Mann im Gefängnis. Mord vielleicht. Sie wollte den Mann befreien, tauschen gegen das Video. Nein. Das machte irgendwo, irgendwie, keinen Sinn. Die Spur war zu simpel, war mit einem Anruf ins Hotel zu verifizieren. Und woher sollte eine einfache Hotelangestellte die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Mycroft kennen. Da war etwas dahinter. Das war eine Kulisse, die jemand für ihn aufgebaut hatte. Um ihn nach St Ives zurück zu locken? Sherlock war entschlossen, die Sache zu klären und zu verhindern, dass das Video publik wurde.

John. Sollte er ihn einweihen? Er hatte sich morgen Abend mit ihm verabredet und würde den Termin nicht einhalten können. Sherlock schaute auf die Uhr. Er war kurz vor ein Uhr morgens. Er schrieb ein SMS, machte es abhängig davon, ob John reagierte oder nicht. Früher hatte er reagiert, egal welche Zeit. Jetzt war sich Sherlock nicht mehr sicher.

_John. Bist du noch wach? SH_

_Du hast mich geweckt, jetzt bin ich wach. Worum geht es? JW_

_Sherlock konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. John reagierte auf ihn wie in früheren Zeiten._

_Ich habe einen neuen Fall, bin morgen nicht da. Können wir verschieben? SH_

_Klar. Auf wann? JW_

_Ich weiss noch nicht. Melde mich. Ok für dich? SH_

_Brauchst du meine Hilfe? JW_

_Vielleicht. Bist du erreichbar? SH_

_Jederzeit. JW_

_Danke, John. <3 SH_

_xoxo. JW_

 

***

 

Es war seltsam, erneut in St Ives anzukommen. Allein. Sherlock liess sich mit dem Taxi zum Hotel fahren, mietete sich für eine Nacht ein. 

„Schon wieder zurück, Mr. Holmes?“ freute sich der Mann an der Rezeption. „Ihr altes Zimmer ist frei. Möchten Sie es wieder haben?“

Sherlock war einverstanden. Er öffnete als erstes das Ofengitter, aber der Warmluftkanal war leer. Natürlich. Was hatte er erwartet. Er erkundigte sich nach der portugiesischen Angestellten. Sie hatte heute frei. Aber es gab nicht so viele Portugiesen in St Ives und nur eine Mafalda Oliveira. Ihre Wohnadresse war im Online-Telefonbuch problemlos auffindbar. Sie lebte in einer einfachen Wohnung an der Alexandra Road. Eine kleine, drahtige Frau. Sie trug abgetragene Jeans, ein nicht mehr ganz frisches T-Shirt und eine schmuddelige Strickjacke, hatte ihr dunkles Haar zu einem Rossschwanz gebunden, einzelne Haarsträhnen hingen ungeordnet in ihr Gesicht. Sie stank nach Fisch.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte sie unfreundlich statt einer Begrüssung.

„Sherlock Holmes. Ich komme wegen des Videos.“

„Gehen Sie weg! Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!“ Sie versuchte die Tür zuzudrücken, aber Sherlock hatte bereits den Fuss in die Schwelle gestellt.

„Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen. Lassen Sie mich rein, Mrs. Oliveira, sonst zeige ich sie bei der Polizei wegen Erpressung an“, drohte er. 

Sie gab maulend nach und ging voraus in die Küche. Sie wusch sich die Hände, wischte sie am Küchentuch ab. Sherlock hatte sie beim Fischputzen gestört. Er beobachtete sie. Sie mochte gegen 40 gehen. Ihr Körper war dürr und ausgelaugt vom Arbeiten. Sie bewegte sich müde und erschöpft. Sie sprach Englisch mit einem deutlichen Akzent, der vermuten liess, dass sie tatsächlich Portugiesin war. Sie trug einen verkratzten Goldring, war offensichtlich verheiratet. In der Küche stand Geschirr von mehreren Personen herum, am Boden Spielzeug. Hinweis auf Kinder. 

„Arbeiten Sie schon lange in diesem Hotel?“ fragte Sherlock, der sich auf einen der Holzhocker in der Küche gesetzt hatte. 

„Sechs Jahre. Irgendjemand muss die Kinder ja durchfüttern.“ Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker Sherlock gegenüber, wischte ein paar herumliegende Brotkrümel vom Tisch.

„Kennen Sie einen José Filipe António Almeida Lopes?“

„Nein“, sagte sie. „Wer soll das sein?“

„Der Mann, der im Tausch gegen das Video, das Sie im Hotelzimmer 26 aufgenommen haben, freigelassen werden soll.“

„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun.“

„Sie haben die Kamera in diesem Zimmer installiert, stimmt’s?“

„Das kann jeder gewesen sein. Jeder kann den Schlüssel an der Rezeption nehmen und in ein Zimmer gehen.“

„Aber das war nicht so. Sie haben die Kamera installiert. Und Sie haben den USB-Stick nach London geschickt.“ Und da die Portugiesin keine Anstalten machte, darauf einzugehen, log Sherlock: „Die Polizei hat Ihre Fingerabdrücke. Ich werde Sie anzeigen wegen Persönlichkeitsverletzung und Erpressung, dann sind Sie Ihren Job für immer los und müssen ins Gefängnis. Wer soll dann die Kinder durchfüttern?“

Mafalda Oliveira nahm ein schmutziges Taschentuch aus der Jeans und schnäuzte sich. Sie schien nachzudenken. 

„Ok“, sagte sie dann überraschend gefasst. „Was wollen Sie von mir?“

„Haben Sie die Kamera installiert?“

„Ja. Aber ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe die Kamera abgeliefert und den Stick zurückbekommen mit dem Auftrag, ihn nach London zu schicken. Ich bin nur Handlangerin. Ich brauche das Geld.“

„Wo haben Sie die Kamera abgeliefert und von wem kam der Auftrag?“

„Wenn ich das sage, kann ich mich gleich über die Klippe stürzen.“

„Es wird niemand erfahren, dass Sie es mir sagen, Mrs. Oliveira. Ich zahle Ihnen 500 Pfund, Sie nehmen das Geld und geben mir einen Anhaltspunkt. Keinen Namen. Sie halten Ihr Versprechen. Ich werde Sie nicht verraten.“

Die Portugiesin schien nachzudenken. 

„1000 Pfund“, sagte sie. „Das Risiko ist hoch.“

Sherlock schnaufte. 

„500 im Voraus, den Rest, sobald ich sicher bin, dass der Hinweis zielführend ist.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. 1000 auf die Hand oder keine Information.“

„Ich habe keine 1000 Pfund bei mir.“

„Wieviel?“

Sherlock zählte seine Barschaft nach.

„650“, sagte er.

„Gut.“ Mafalda streckte die Hand aus. Sherlock legte das Geld hinein. Er hatte damit gerechnet, Schmiergelder zahlen zu müssen. Die Portugiesin steckte es ohne Wimperzucken in die Gesässtasche ihrer Jeans und sagte: „Villa Ophelia, Bullion Lane.“

 

Zwanzig Minuten später hielt das Taxi vor der Villa. Sherlock läutete am aufwändigen Gittertor, sagte seinen Namen in die Gegensprechanlage und bat um eine Besprechung mit dem Hausherrn. Auf dem Messingschild stand Villa Ophelia, Dr. Erasmus Urquhart. Die Villa lag auf dem Hügel über dem Städtchen. Weiter Blick über die Küste und das Meer. Ein Park. Swimmingpool. Ein Hausangestellter öffnete das Tor und bat ihn herein, führte ihn in eine Bibliothek und hiess ihn warten. Sherlock betrachtete neugierig die Bücher in den Regalen. Dr. Urquhart schien Archäologe zu sein. Er wollte eben einen der Bildbände aus dem Regal nehmen, da kam eine SMS. Mycroft:

_José Almeida Lopes ist Mitarbeiter von CAM. Mehrfacher Mörder. Keine Chance ihn freizubekommen. Sei vorsichtig. MH._

Sherlock kam nicht dazu eine Antwort zu senden. Fast gleichzeitig mit der SMS betraten drei Männer den Raum. Der eine war Carl August Magnussen. Die anderen beiden waren offensichtlich Bodyguards.

„Mister Sherlock Holmes! Welche Ehre!“ sagte Magnussen übertrieben freundlich. „Bitte setzen Sie sich.“ Er wies auf einen der Stühle am Lesetisch, der mitten im Raum stand. Sherlock ging auf das Angebot nicht ein und blieb stehen. „Ihr geschätzter Bruder hat unterdessen ebenfalls herausgefunden, wer hinter der Sache steckt, nehme ich an.“ Magnussen grinste. „Jedenfalls hat er entsprechende Auskünfte über meinen Mitarbeiter eingeholt und auch bekommen. Selbstverständlich nur auf meine Anweisung hin. Und Mafalda. Wie viel hat Ihnen das kleine Luder denn abgenommen für die Information, die sie Ihnen sowieso mitgeben sollte? Sie ist gut, nicht wahr? Man kauft ihr alles ab. Eine meiner besten Mitarbeiterinnen.“ Magnussen lachte.

„Was soll das?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Oh! Nur ein kleines Spiel, Mr. Holmes. Meine Art von Einladung. Der Sie – wie ich sehe – ohne Zögern gefolgt sind. Interessant.“

„Geben Sie mir das Video, Mr. Magnussen.“

„Ach, Sie enttäuschen mich, Holmes. Sie sind tatsächlich hier um mit mir über ein dreckiges kleines Video zu verhandeln?“

„Ja. Ich verlange, dass es gelöscht wird. Auf allen Datenträgern.“

„Sie verlangen. Soso.“ Magnussen verzog den Mund verächtlich. Er machte eine winzige Handbewegung und einer der Bodyguards ging zum Servierwagen mit der Hausbar, goss aus einer Karaffe Cognac in ein Glas und reichte es Magnussen. 

„Wissen Sie“, sagte Magnussen zu Sherlock, während er genüsslich das Getränk kostete. „Ich kann Ihnen zurückgeben was immer Sie wollen. Aber die Daten sind längst abgespeichert in meinem Archiv. Sie wissen ja, wie das so ist mit elektronischem Material, nicht wahr? Beliebig vervielfältigbar. Beliebig verteilbar.“

„Sie können weder mir noch Dr. Watson nachhaltig Schaden zufügen, indem Sie das Video publizieren“, sagte Sherlock.

Magnussen lachte amüsiert auf. 

„Nein“, sagte er. „Aber ärgern kann ich Sie damit. Und wie! Sie und Ihren leidenschaftlich geliebten und mit niedrigsten Trieben begehrten Doktor. Und natürlich Mary Morstan.“

„Sie täuschen sich, wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie Ihren portugiesischen Mitarbeiter auf diese Weise freikaufen können. Mein Bruder ist nicht erpressbar mit einem solchen Video. Und ich auch nicht. Machen Sie mit den Daten, was Sie wollen.“ Sherlock kochte. Er machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, aber Magnussen sagte:

„Nicht so eilig, Mr. Holmes. Sie gewinnen nichts, wenn Sie davonlaufen.“

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“ fragte Sherlock hart.

Magnussen setzte sich grinsend an den Lesetisch, blätterte in einem Buch, das darauf lag. Und ohne aufzuschauen sagte er im Plauderton:

„Sagen wir es so: Ein kleines Spiel mit unbekannten Regeln. Und, falls Sie das interessieren sollte: Der Portugiese ist mir egal. Er gehörte sozusagen zur Einladungskarte, wenn Sie so wollen.“

„Wozu dann dieses Spiel?“

„Oh, Mr. Holmes! Mein Archiv wächst um wertvolle Daten! Und es macht unheimlich Spass, ein Mitglied der Regierung herum zu hetzen. Und natürlich geniesse ich es besonders, Sie von Ihrem John wegzulocken. Das ist ja so einfach. Wer hätte das gedacht.“

Sherlock erstarrte. Was war mit John? Das Feuer. War das Magnussens Handschrift? Auch so ein Spiel? Eine Erweiterung der Archiv-Daten über ihn und John. Und Mary. Und Mycroft.

„Was ist mit John?“ fragte Sherlock. In ihm war alles tiefgefroren.

„Ich fürchte, er ist heute nicht in seiner Praxis.“ Magnussen lächelte.

Sherlock ging zum Tisch, stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf und starrte Magnussen in die Augen. 

„Wo ist John?“ fragte er, die Stimme vibrierend vor Wut und Anspannung und Angst.

Magnussen lächelte spöttisch in die eisblauen Augen.

„Fragen Sie Ihren Bruder, Mr. Holmes“, antwortete er. Er stand auf, liess das halbvolle Glas auf dem Tisch stehen und verliess mit seinen beiden Bodyguards zügig und ohne Gruss den Raum.

Sherlock atmete tief ein, liess die Luft zitternd ausströmen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. John. Verdammt!


	11. Was blind macht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was will Magnussen von Sherlock und Mycroft? Und wo sind John und Mary?

„Du bist ihm auf den Leim gegangen wie ein kleiner dummer Schuljunge. Sherlock! Reiss dich zusammen!“ Mycroft schimpfte.

„Ich habe geschworen, John und Mary und das Kind zu beschützen, Mycroft. Ich habe es geschworen. Und ich werde es tun. Es ist ein Eid. EIN EID. Mein einziger. Ich gebe dafür mein Blut, wenn es sein muss, mein Leben.“ Sherlocks Augen funkelten. Seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Er hatte seinen Bruder angeschrien. Unerträgliche Anspannung liess ihn hektisch auf und ab gehen.

„Sherlock“, sagte Mycroft. Es klang ruhig und gefasst. „Hör auf mit dieser Panik. Versuche das zu tun, was du kannst. Schalte dein Gehirn ein. Bring dein Herz zum Schweigen. Wenigstens vorübergehend.“

Sherlock war am Fenster stehen geblieben. Er starrte hinaus. Er öffnete seine Hände und schloss sie wieder zu Fäusten. Immer wieder.

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte er dann leise. „Ich kann das Herz nicht einfach abschalten.“ 

„Doch, du kannst“, sagte Mycroft. „Bleib sachlich. Liebe ist ein hormoneller Trick des Körpers zur Sicherstellung der Fortpflanzung. Du hast mit John geschlafen. Ok. Sei ehrlich. Was war das Wichtigste dabei?“

Die Frage verwirrte Sherlock. Er zwang sich, nachzudenken, in sich hinein zu horchen. John. Die Berührungen. Liebkosungen. Taumel. Ekstase. Vertrauen. Sicherheit. Nähe. Tiefes warmes Grau. Dann sagte er, leise:

„Seine Augen.“

Mycroft stiess mit einem Laut der Betroffenheit die Luft aus der Lunge. Er liess sich in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. Lange war es still. Mycroft war verstummt. 

„Ich verstehe“, sagte er dann, mühsam, kaum hörbar, „ich verstehe jetzt, warum du dein Herz nicht abschalten kannst.“ Mycroft versuchte zu atmen, holte tief Luft. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn an. Mycrofts Augen waren weich. Er bemühte sich nicht, es zu verbergen. „Du liebst ihn wirklich“, fügte er fassungslos an. „Ihn und sein Kind. In absolut verheerender Weise.“ Es tönte banal angesichts dessen, was er an seinem Bruder wahrnahm. Aber es gab keine Worte, mit denen er sonst hätte beschreiben können, was er empfand.

„Mycroft. Ich ...“

Mycroft hob stoppend die Hand.

„Es ist gut, Sherlock. Verzeih mir. Ich habe das unterschätzt.“ Er starrte einige Augenblicke vor sich hin auf den Schreibtisch. Dann sagte er und er schaute dabei in Sherlocks Augen: 

„Wir werden Mary und das Kind da rausholen. Und John auch. Ich verspreche es dir.“

Sherlock nickte matt. Seit er zurück war in London, war John nicht mehr erreichbar. Er war nicht zu Hause und nicht in der Praxis, sein Mobiltelefon war abgeschaltet. Unterwegs von St Ives nach London hatte er mit ihm noch telefoniert, mehrfach, hatte ihn gebeten, zu Mycroft zu gehen. Er war dort nie angekommen. So wie Mary Stunden zuvor die Wohnung verlassen hatte und nie in der Praxis angekommen war.

John hatte am Morgen die paar Patienten im Wartezimmer zu behandeln begonnen. Er konnte durchaus ohne Praxishilfe arbeiten, auch wenn es deutlich einfacher war, wenn Mary mithalf. Er machte sich noch keine Sorgen um Mary, die versprochen hatte, im Laufe des Vormittags nachzukommen. Dann hatte Sherlock angerufen, aufgelöst, völlig durcheinander, verstört darüber, dass John ganz planmässig in der Praxis arbeitete. Alarmiert darüber, dass Mary nicht bei ihm war. Er hatte ihm alles erzählt. Im Schnellzugstempo. Hatte John angehalten, umgehend nach Mary zu sehen. John hatte Mary daraufhin zu erreichen versucht und sie nicht erreicht. Er hatte die Patienten im Wartezimmer zu seinem Kollegen geschickt, die Praxis geschlossen und war nach Hause gefahren. Mary war nicht da. Die Wohnung abgeschlossen, Jacke, Schuhe und Tasche waren weg. Sie hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, ohne Zweifel. Warum hatte sie das Mobiltelefon ausgeschaltet? John hatte die Agenda durchgeschaut, ob er einen von Marys Terminen übersehen hatte, Besuch beim Frauenarzt. Aber da war nichts.

Sie hatten mehrfach telefoniert, John und Sherlock. Sherlock war im Zug nach London fast verzweifelt. Mary und das Kind waren in Gefahr. Und John auch. Und Sherlock sass im Zug fest, gefangen, ausgeliefert. Verdammt zum Nichtstun und zum Warten bis er in London war. John hatte auf eigene Faust nach Mary zu suchen begonnen.

„John. Geh zu Mycroft. Bitte! Er ist informiert und ich bin in zwei Stunden ebenfalls dort.“

„Lass mich die Zeit nutzen, Sherlock. Ich habe eine Spur. Mary ist an der Bushaltestelle in ein Auto eingestiegen. Offenbar freiwillig. Ich gehe dem nach. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden bei Mycroft.“

Es war das Letzte, das Sherlock von John gehört hatte.

 

***

 

Es war ein Spiel. Ein fieses Spiel. Mycroft bekam eine SMS mit Koordinaten. Ein Lagerhaus in den West India Docks. Sherlock nahm ein Taxi und fuhr umgehend los, missachtete Mycrofts Warnungen. Er war wütend, unglaublich wütend. Über dieses fatale Spiel, dem er ausgeliefert war. Über Mycroft, der ihn zurechtwies. Über John, der eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte. Über Mary, die einfach in ein Auto stieg. Über sich selber, dass er nicht fähig war, sein Herz beiseite zu lassen und ruhig zu denken. Denn – und das war ihm klar – diese unbändige Wut in ihm war kopflose Emotion. Und das war gefährlich. Sie machte ihn blind. Sherlock starrte aus dem Fenster des Taxis. Ein sommerlich heiterer Tag. Er musste einhalten. Aufhören. Er tat genau das, was Magnussen erwartete. Er machte sich sofort und unreflektiert auf den Weg zu den übermittelten Koordinaten, die Mycroft erhalten hatte. Allein und ohne zu planen, ohne zu denken. Er war berechenbar. In perfidester Weise steuerbar.

„Bitte halten Sie hier an!“

Der Taxifahrer bremste, fuhr an den Strassenrand. Sherlock bezahlte ihn. St George in The East. Ein guter Ort um auszusteigen. Abzubrechen. Nachzudenken. Sherlock stieg aus, ging durch die St George’s Gardens. Üppiges sonnenbeschienenes Grün. Menschen sassen auf den Bänkchen und genossen das Sommerwetter. Sherlock überlegte, sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen im Park, grüne satte Welt. Aber er ertrug es nicht. John war in Gefahr und Mary. Nichts war gut. Alles war in Alarm und so nahe am Abgrund. Er ertrug diese pralle Fülle nicht. Er ging in die St George’s Kirche. Aussen britischer Barock in sonnenhellem Weiss, bekannte Architektur, Nicholas Hawksmoor. Innen eine moderne Kirche, schlicht und sparsam. Ein weiter offener Raum. Sherlock setzte sich in eine der Bankreihen, sog die kühle reine Luft ein. Dorische Säulen. Die Wände lichtgelb, hoch und frei. Sherlock schaute auf den Altarraum, der dominiert war von schlichten Fenstern durch die das Sommerlicht flutete. Christus hing am Kreuz auf dem Bild in der Mitte, ein freundliches Bild, überraschend tröstlich, goldener Hintergrund. Orthodox. Der unerträgliche Schmerz verklärt und abstrahiert. Umgewandelt in Resignation. In Aufgeben. Loslassen. Opfern. Sich opfern. John.

Sherlock starrte auf das Bild im Altarraum. War es eine Funktion der Liebe loszulassen, sich wegzunehmen? Er gefährdete John. Ohne Zweifel. John hätte ein Leben als Ehemann und Vater führen können, unbehelligt und sicher, wenn er nicht zurückgekommen wäre. John wäre vielleicht nie ganz glücklich gewesen, in Trauer um ihn, den Freund. Aber er hätte gelebt. Hätte sein Kind aufwachsen sehen, vielleicht mehr als eines, hätte sie vielleicht nach ihm getauft, nach ihm, dem geliebten und verlorenen Freund. Sherlock John Watson. Oder Sherley Joanne Watson. John hätte ein sicheres Leben leben können. Aber dann war er zurückgekommen. All die Geständnisse nach Trauer und Trennung. Unkontrolliertes Aufbrechen von Emotion. Und diese tiefe Verbindung. Alt und vertraut. Und erkannt, jetzt, nach all dem Leiden. Erkannt, benannt und gelebt. Sie waren das Paar. John und er. Waren es immer gewesen. John und er. Ihre Verbindung. Sie waren der Kern. Seit langer Zeit und über seinen Tod hinaus. Er liebte John. John liebte ihn. Es war eine simple Tatsache. Unabhängig davon ob er lebte, ob sie zusammen waren oder nicht. Es gab nichts, das sie trennen konnte. _Es gibt nichts, was uns trennen könnte, Sherlock. Selbst der Tod kann es nicht. Und solltest du finden, das sei romantischer Nonsens, dann lass es dir sagen und sei dir dessen bewusst: ich habe es erfahren in Trauer und Schmerz. Ich bin zu dir vorgedrungen als du tot warst und ich weiss es besser denn je, egal, was du denkst oder sagst oder meinst. Ich habe es erkannt und es gilt mir als Wahrheit._ Johns Brief. Sherlock schloss gequält die Augen. Seine Liebe band John und machte ihn und seine Familie zum Ziel von Erpressung und Demütigung. Und brachte sie in Lebensgefahr. Er musste sich von John fernhalten. 

Schmerz überwältigte Sherlock. Er starrte in das stille Kirchenschiff, starrte auf das Bild des Gekreuzigten, auf den goldenen, gleichgültig goldenen Hintergrund. Tränen pressten in seine Augen, brennend und peinigend. John. Er hatte einen Hund geliebt als Kind, erste erwiderte Liebe. Bedingungslos erwiderte Liebe. Redbeard. Unbegreiflich tiefes, aufwühlendes Glück. Verlust und Trauer, die ihn verbrannt und verschlossen hatten. Und dann John. Wie Redbeard. Tief und bedingungslos. Nicht steuerbar. Das Herz verloren. An einen Menschen diesmal. Verloren. Vollständig. Sherlock weinte. Die Tränen rannen zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Er hatte das Gesicht mit der Hand bedeckt. John.

Sherlock sass noch ein paar Minuten in der Kirchenbank. Dem Anfall hilfloser Trauer folgten klare Gedanken. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg. Er musste denken. Magnussen würde John nicht umbringen, würde nicht seinen besten Joker opfern, den er gegen ihn, Sherlock, in der Hand hatte. Und er würde auch Mary nicht umbringen. Er hatte nichts davon, denn auch sie war ein geeignetes Druckmittel, wenn es gegen ihn und John ging. Die ungeklärte Frage war, was Magnussen von ihm wollte. Oder wollte er etwas von Mycroft? Warum wurde Mycroft miteinbezogen? Hatte der von Mycroft vereitelte Terroranschlag in der U-Bahn damit zu tun? Oder Mary? Das Hochzeits-Telegramm. Mary war erschrocken. Welche Rolle spielte sie? Welche Fäden zog Magnussen?

Es sah aus, als wolle Magnussen sie verknüpfen, ihn, John, Mary und Mycroft. Ein Netz spannen, dessen Festigkeit prüfen, die Schwachstellen ausloten, die Funktionsweise erkennen, die Schlagkraft testen. Was immer Magnussen damit bezwecken mochte: sie durften sich nicht weiter in die Karten schauen lassen. Sie mussten Magnussen täuschen. Ihm falsche Resultate liefern. Aber welche und wie? Er konnte John und Mary nicht hängen lassen, das stand ausser Diskussion. Aber er konnte das Netz verfälschen, indem er weitere Personen involvierte und zwischen sie spannte. Sherlock verliess die Kirche und alarmierte sein Untergrund-Netzwerk, gab die Koordinaten für die West India Docks durch und liess die Leute nach John und Mary suchen. Dann rief er Lestrade an und bat ihn, seine Kollegen in St Ives auf Mafalda Oliveira anzusetzen und in London eine Fahndung nach Mary Morstan zu starten. Nicht nach John, nur nach Mary. Er wollte als nächstes Mycroft anrufen, aber bevor er dazu kam, klingelte sein Mobiltelefon. Es war Johns Nummer. Sherlock war misstrauisch. Er nahm den Anruf mit einem knappen „Ja?“ entgegen.

„Sherlock?“

„John!“ Sherlock schloss die Augen, erleichtert und überwältigt. John. Doch die Stimme des Freundes tönte matt und verunsichert. 

„John. Wo bist du?“ fragte Sherlock vorsichtig.

„Ich weiss es nicht, Sherlock. Es ist dunkel. Ich bin angebunden. Aber sie haben mir das Mobiltelefon gegeben, damit ich dich anrufen kann.“

„Wer ist ‚sie‘?“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Eine männliche Stimme. Es ist dunkel, ich kann nichts sehen. Sherlock. Sie haben Mary.“

Sherlock schluckte. Er sass auf dem Bänkchen im Park im Sonnenschein, die Augen geschlossen. Er war bei John in einem dunklen, kalten Verliess.

„Ist Mary bei dir?“ fragte er.

„Nein. Ich bin allein.“

„Beschreibe den Raum, in dem du bist.“

Es war einige Augenblicke still am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sherlock biss sich auf die Lippen, zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Der Raum ist klein“, sagte John dann, der Ton ganz sachlich, „fensterlos, ich schätze maximal 3 mal 4 Meter. Es gibt eine Stahltür. Ich höre eine Maschine laufen, ununterbrochen. Könnte eine Pumpe sein. Ich höre Wasser fliessen. Viel Wasser. Vielleicht die Themse. Oder River Fleet.“

„Gut“, sagte Sherlock leise. Es war nicht gut, aber er riss sich zusammen. Er hätte schreien können. Seine Angst, seine Ohnmacht, seine Sehnsucht nach John hinausschreien können, blind und mit ganzer verzweifelter Kraft. Aber er musste kühl bleiben jetzt. Denken.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Fahrt?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ich war ohnmächtig. Ich kam erst hier wieder zu mir.“

„Wir werden dich finden, John.“

„Nein. Mir geht es gut, Sherlock. Suche zuerst Mary. Bitte.“

Sherlock hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Ok, zuerst Mary“, sagte er, und er wusste, dass er log. Er wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass es für ihn nur John gab. Keine Mary. Kein Kind. Und er hatte Mary versprochen, auf John aufzupassen in erster Priorität. Sie hatte ihm genau dieses Versprechen abgenommen: zuerst John. Und es war für ihn sowieso klar, unabhängig davon.

„Hast du einen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie sein könnte?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Sie ...“ Klick. Die Verbindung wurde ohne jede Vorwarnung unterbrochen.

Sherlock ortete die Antenne, über die der Anruf gekommen war. Woolwich Thames Barrier. Das Sperrwerk. Verdammt! Das war die komplexeste und unübersichtlichste Sturmflutbarriere in ganz Europa. 10 Tore, 520 Meter Länge, quer über die Themse. John war irgendwo dort drin. Und sie lockten ihn ebenfalls dahin. Warum sonst hätten sie John anrufen lassen sollen? Das war einfach. Zu einfach. Aber es war die einzige Spur. Sherlock rief Lestrade an und bat um Verstärkung. Lestrade reagierte alarmiert.

„Das Sperrwerk? Da ist heute der monatliche Testlauf für die Wartung. Die Tore werden hochgefahren. Das flutet den ganzen oberen Teil. Alles ist abgesperrt.“

Sherlock schluckte.

„Wann ist die Flutung?“ fragte er.

„In einer Stunde.“

„Wir müssen hinfahren, sofort.“

„Wir kommen da jetzt nicht mehr rein“, sagte Lestrade.

„John ist dort drin.“ Sherlock flüsterte. Alles in ihm drehte sich, drohte ihn von den Füssen zu reissen. Adrenalin überspülte seinen Körper. Lestrade sagte:

„Ich schaue, was ich tun kann. Wir treffen uns dort. So schnell als möglich.“

 

***

 

Lestrade hatte mit der Verwaltung der Thames Barrier verhandelt und versucht, den Testlauf zu stoppen. Das sei nicht mehr möglich, hiess es. Alles sei bereits in Gange. Lestrade hatte Mycroft alarmiert. Mycroft hatte an höchster Stelle vorgesprochen, die Direktion verständigt, Druck aufgesetzt, mit Konsequenzen gedroht, während Sherlock in die erste Flutkammer vorgedrungen war. 

„In die anderen Kammern können wir nicht mehr“, sagte der Mann vom Sperrwerk. „In ein paar Minuten fahren die Stahlgatter hoch, dann ist hier alles in Bewegung.“ 

Sherlock stiess ihn zu Seite und stieg die Leiter hinunter, 16 Meter unter die Wasseroberfläche, rannte durch den Wartungstunnel. Die Stahlkonstruktion dröhnte unter seinen Schritten. Das Wasser der Themse gluckerte von aussen an die Stahlwände, die den Schall verstärkten und übertrugen. Sherlock rannte, hastete die nächste Leiter hoch zu den Flutkammern. Kein John. Weiter. Leiter hinunter, nächstes Gang, wieder hinauf. Die Flutkammern leer. 

„John!“ Sherlock schrie in die düsteren leeren Stahlkammern, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Keine Antwort. Nur das Gluckern der Themse. 

Nächster Wartungstunnel. Sherlock rannte. Vorne, beim Ausstieg zur aufsteigenden Leiter blinkte ein Warnlicht. Alarm ertönte. Im nächsten Moment ging ein Ruck durch den Tunnel, der Boden unter Sherlocks Füssen bebte, das Schott zur Leiter begann sich zu schliessen. Nein! Sherlock rannte, schlüpfte im letzten Moment durch die sich schliessende Stahlschleuse, die ihn einquetschte, Sherlock keuchte, riss sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung aus der stählernen Umklammerung. Textil zerfetzte, stechender Schmerz über den ganzen Rücken. Feuerspur. Sherlock kümmerte sich nicht darum, hastete die Leiter hoch. Wenn John nicht hier war, in dieser nächsten Kammer …

„John!“

Sherlocks Rufe gingen in ohrenbetäubendem Lärm unter. Die Stahlgatter begannen nach oben zu steigen, stauten die Themse, Wasser begann rauschend und dröhnend in die Flutkammern zu strömen. In der nächsten hing John. Er war im unteren Viertel der Kammer an die Versorgungsleiter angebunden, sein Mund war zugeklebt. Er wand sich in seinen Fesseln. Das Wasser der Themse quoll mit reissendem Strahl kraftvoll in die Kammer, begann sie aufzufüllen. Sherlock suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, die Flutung zu stoppen, sah einen roten Alarmknopf, drückte mit ganzer Kraft darauf. Nichts geschah. Er sprang. Sprang einfach in die Tiefe. Die Zeit reichte nicht, die Leiter hinunter zu steigen. Er tauchte in kaltes Themse-Wasser, traf mit den Füssen hart auf dem Boden der Kammer auf, stiess sich ab Richtung Leiter. Die Strömung des einschiessenden Wassers drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er erreichte John. John. Riss ihm den Knebel vom Mund, versuchte ihn von der Leiter zu lösen. Aber Johns Hände waren mit Handschellen um die metallene Leitersprosse fixiert. Sherlock riss an der Fessel, versuchte das Schloss zu öffnen. Das Wasser stieg und stieg. Das Rauschen des Wassers füllte Sherlocks Kopf. Er zwang sich zu denken, zog seine Waffe, drücke John von der Leiter weg, hielt den Lauf an die Kette, schoss, ein, zwei, drei Mal. Das Geschoss prallte an der Wand ab, schlug quer. Etwas drang brennend in Sherlocks Schulter. Er beachtete es nicht, riss an den Handschellen. Die Kette war angeschossen, liess sich aber nicht lösen. Johns Hände waren bereits im Wasser.

„Sherlock“, keuchte John. „Sherlock. Zerschiess meine rechte Hand. Besser ohne Hand als tot.“

„Die Linke“, sagte Sherlock.

„Nein. Zu nahe beim Herzen. Die rechte, Sherlock.“ John sagte es kühl. Es klang überlegt.

Sherlock griff ins Wasser hinter die Leiter, suchte Johns rechte Hand, drückte die Mündung der Pistole an die Handwurzel. Dann zog er den Lauf ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Er musste die Hand zerfetzen, wenn möglich mit einem einzigen Schuss. Die Verdrängung des Wassers würde dabei helfen. Er musste kühl bleiben. Absolut kühl. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Johns Blick war entschlossen und verspiegelt. Sherlock zögerte. Das Wasser war ihnen bereits bis unters Kinn gestiegen und stieg weiter. John nickte Sherlock aufmunternd zu. Im selben Moment, als Sherlock sich entschied abzudrücken, ging ein Stöhnen und Zittern durch die Stahlkonstruktion. Dann wurde es still. Die Flutung der Kammer stoppte. Ungläubiger Blick. Was war das? Sherlock zog die Pistole umgehend aus dem Wasser, hielt sie nach oben in die Luft. Er durfte sie nicht zu lange im Wasser lassen, durfte nicht riskieren, dass sie die Funktion aufgab. Sie warteten. Dann setzte das Knarren und Stöhnen wieder ein. Ein Sog bildete sich im Wasser der Flutkammer. Die Themse floss ab. Die Gatter wurden wieder zurückgefahren. 

Sie glaubten es nicht. Beide nicht. Sie schauten sich an. Der Wasserpegel gab den Hals frei, sank weiter. John schluckte. Sherlock schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn lange fest. Dann sagte John:

„Wir müssen hier raus, Sherlock.“

Sherlock nickte. Er zog sein Set mit dem Einbruchswerkzeug aus der Innentasche seines Sakkos und konnte jetzt, im Trockenen und mit genügend Zeit, das Schloss der Handschellen öffnen. Sie stiegen die Leiter hoch, liessen sich oben gegen die Wand sinken und setzten sich erschöpft hin. Sie konnten nicht zurück, solange die Gatter sich bewegten und die Schotts geschlossen waren. Sherlocks Schulter blutete vom Querschläger, der ihn getroffen hatte. Sein Rücken war aufgerissen vom Durchschlupf durch die sich schliessende Schleuse. Er beachtete beides nicht. Er hielt Johns Hand und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen ihn.


	12. Schattenwurf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock ahnt, dass Opfer eine Funktion der Liebe ist.

Sie sassen an der kalten Wand des Sperrwerks und warteten, beide nass bis auf die Haut, frierend. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lestrade da war oder Mycroft oder die Leute vom Sperrwerk. Alle wussten, wo sie waren. John hatte Sherlocks Wunden begutachtet. Der Querschläger sass zum Glück nicht tief, die Schürfungen und Schnitte am Rücken waren schwerwiegender, wenn auch nicht lebensbedrohend. Das Problem war der Blutverlust bei der Schusswunde. John hatte nichts Trockenes, womit er die Blutung hätte stoppen können. Er hatte sein nasses Taschentuch auf die Wunde gepresst, Sherlock dann einfach in die Arme genommen, darauf achtend, dass der Rücken frei war. Sherlock liess es mit sich geschehen, liess sich an John sinken, den Kopf auf Johns Schulter, die Nase an seinem Hals. Der Geruch von Johns nasser Haut tröstete ihn. Er fror und hatte grässliche Schmerzen, die ihm alle Kraft aus dem Körper sogen. Sein Rücken brannte als sei das Rückenmark freigelegt. Aber John war da. Johns Nähe, seine Fürsorge. John machte alles erträglicher. Sie lebten beide und waren zusammen. Das war ok, war gut so. John strich durch sein nasses Haar, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die Wange, die Schläfe. Tröstend und sanft. Hielt ihn fest, wärmte ihn. Geborgenheit und zärtliche Zuwendung, wie Sherlock sie nie vorher erlebt hatte. 

Lestrade fand sie so. Fand sie umschlungen und gänzlich einander zugekehrt, ineinander verloren. Er ging in die Hocke und sprach John an, und John hob den Kopf, den Blick abwesend und nach innen gewendet, kurzer Kampf zurück ins Aussen. Sherlock hatte viel Blut verloren und lag entkräftet in seinen Armen. Seine Kleidung war vollgesogen mit Blut. 

„Er muss so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus“, sagte John.

Er sagte es in Lestrades sorgenvolle Augen dicht vor ihm und es klang leise und matt, obschon er es dringlich hätte sagen wollen. Lestrade verstand. Er telefonierte sofort, organisierte alles. Dann halfen sie Sherlock gemeinsam auf die Beine und schleppten ihn hinaus auf die Plattform des Tores, wo das Boot auf sie wartete. Sherlock klammerte sich an John. Auch im Boot. Und John hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen, sicherte ihn und schützte ihn vor der Welt, ungeachtet der spöttischen Blicke der Männer vom Sperrwerk, die das Boot fuhren. Es war ihm egal. Die Sanitätspolizei wartete bereits am Ufer der Themse und John stieg mit in dem Krankenwagen.

„Ich bin sein Partner“, begründete er, und Lestrade quittierte den fragenden Blick des Einsatzleiters mit einem bestätigenden Nicken.

Der Querschläger konnte ambulant aus Sherlocks Schulter entfernt, die Wunde verschlossen werden. Der Rücken war aufgerissen, ein Wirbel geschürft. Der diensthabende Arzt in der Notfallaufnahme des Barts desinfizierte die Wunde und verband sie. An zwei Stellen nähte er. Mycroft, unterdessen eingetroffen, brachte John und Sherlock danach in die Baker Street. Sherlock war müde und erschöpft. John half ihm, umsorgte ihn, pflegte ihn, tröstete ihn. Mycroft kam sich seltsam vor zwischen den beiden Männern, die in so ausschliesslicher Weise miteinander beschäftigt waren, sich einander so ganz und vollständig zuwandten. Johns Zärtlichkeit, mit der er Sherlock streichelte und berührte. Sherlocks Dankbarkeit, sanfte Erwiderung der Liebkosungen. Es war kein Neid, den er fühlte. Vielleicht war es Erstaunen über die Nähe und Bedingungslosigkeit, die die beiden ihn fühlen liessen. Vielleicht war es Nachdenklichkeit über die Liebe, die sein Bruder errungen hatte, die ihm geschenkt wurde, in der er lebte und der er sich hingab in so vorbehaltloser Weise. So vollständig. In diesem Vertrauen. Vielleicht war es Trauer, nie einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, nie fähig gewesen zu sein, Ähnliches zu erleben. Myroft blieb stumm. Sein Zynismus war Betrachtung gewichen. Er liess es zu. Er liess die Erkenntnis zu, dass sein Bruder Sherlock glücklich war, dass er einen Menschen hatte, der ihn liebte und dass diese Liebe auch eine körperliche Dimension hatte, die diese ganzen hormonellen Dinge in selbstverständlicher Weise miteinbezog. Teil eines unerklärlichen Ganzen. Mycroft konnte nicht von sich weisen, dass es ihn berührte.

 

Sherlock lag auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett. Die starken Schmerzmittel nahmen ihm jede Klarheit, seine Gedanken flirrten in bunten Blasen. Traumtänzer auf dem Hochseil. Nur sein Gefühl war ruhig und warm. John war hier. Alles war gut. 

„Lestrade hat angerufen. Wir haben Mary, Sherlock“, sagte John sanft und legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Arm. „Ich spritze dir jetzt ein Schlafmittel, ok?“

Sherlock nickte, die eisblauen Augen dankbar im warmen Grau des Freundes. Johns Handgriffe waren ruhig und professionell. Er band mit dem Gummischlauch Sherlocks Arm ab, klopfte die Vene hervor und injizierte das Mittel. Er drückte das Einstichloch mit einem Stück Gaze zu, legte die Spritze weg, nahm liebevoll Sherlocks Hand in die seine. 

„Schlaf einfach, Sherlock“, sagte er leise. „Es ist alles gut.“

John wartete, bis Sherlocks Finger in den seinen erschlafften, bis er eingeschlafen war. Er legte die sehnige Hand des Freundes sorgfältig unter die Decke, strich durch Sherlocks Haar. Dann wandte er sich an Mycroft, der hilflos und betreten daneben stand.

„Bleiben Sie bei ihm“, sagte John. „Ich fahre zum Yard.“

Mycroft setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer der Baker Street 221B. Er sass da und wunderte sich über sich selber. Seit wann tat er das, was ein anderer ihm anschaffte? John hiess ihn hier bleiben und er tat es. Nicht, weil es ein analysiertes Problem gegeben hätte, Argumente oder eine ersichtliche Notwendigkeit. Sondern einfach deshalb, weil es richtig war. Und es war richtig, weil John es sagte und er es fraglos akzeptierte. Das war … Vertrauen? Unglaublich. War das John? Ein einfacher Militärarzt, nicht einmal besonders intelligent? Aber John hatte etwas Bezwingendes an sich. Mycroft musste sich eingestehen, dass er John ernst nahm, um seine Zuverlässigkeit wusste. Ein fester Fels in der Brandung des Lebens. Es ging ihm wie Sherlock. John war ein aussergewöhnlicher Mann. Er hatte auf stille und unspektakuläre Weise die beiden als uneinnehmbar geltenden Holmes erobert. Er hatte Sherlocks Liebe gewonnen und sein, Mycroft Holmes, Vertrauen. Mycroft ärgerte sich, dass ihn diese Gedanken so beschäftigten, dass ihm die offensichtlich tiefe Liebesfähigkeit seines Bruders so nahe ging. Hatte er es geahnt? Und er selber?

 

Eine knappe Stunde später kamen John und Mary in die Baker Street. Mary ging es gut. Sie war festgehalten worden im Zimmer einer alten, leerstehenden Pension, die abgerissen werden sollte. Man hatte sie weder bedrängt noch behelligt, ihr lediglich jeden Kontakt nach aussen unterbunden und sie eingesperrt. Ein anonymer Anrufer hatte der Yard die Adresse mitgeteilt. Lestrade war mit seinen Leuten hingefahren und hatte sie befreit. Keine Spur von den Tätern oder von Gewalt. Mary reagierte verärgert auf Johns Frage, warum sie an der Bushaltestelle freiwillig in ein Auto eingestiegen sei, es gäbe Zeugen dafür.

„Freiwillig? Man hat mir eine Pistole ins Gesicht gehalten und gedroht, dass du und Sherlock tot seien, wenn ich nicht mitkäme.“

„Und das glaubst du einfach?“ fragte John.

Mary schaute ihn verständnislos an.

„Natürlich! Ich wusste nicht, wo ihr wart. Und ich bin mit Sherlock Holmes befreundet und mit seinem besten Freund verheiratet, John. Was erwartest du? Zudem hat man mich mit einer Waffe bedroht.“

„Offensichtlich waren Sie, Mary, nur ein Köder um die beiden aus dem Busch zu locken“, sagte Mycroft.

„Sherlock hat von einem Carl August Magnussen geredet“, sagte John. "Kennen Sie den Mann?"

Mycrofts Finger klopften nervös auf die Lehne des Sessels, auf dem er mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen sass.

„Ja. Und ich fürchte, wir haben hier ein Problem, John“, sagte er und schaute in Johns wache graue Augen. „Magnussen ist einer der einflussreichsten und gefährlichsten Männer. Aus einem noch nicht geklärten Grund hat er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns oder auf einen von uns gerichtet. Wir sollten auf der Hut sein. Magnussen ist unberechenbar.“

"Ich werde eine Weile bei Sherlock bleiben", sagte John.

John und Mary blieben an der Baker Street. Es war bereits spät. Mrs. Hudson hatte das Bett in Johns ehemaligem Zimmer bezogen, Mary schlief darin. John schaute nach Sherlock. Er schlief tief und fest. John kontrollierte Puls und Temperatur. Beides ok. Sobald Sherlock erwachte, würde er Schmerzmittel brauchen. John beschloss, in der Nähe zu bleiben. Er legte sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa, liess die Türe zu Sherlocks Zimmer offen. Er schlief unruhig. Jede Bewegung, jedes Geräusch liess ihn aufschrecken. Als er irgendwann nach Mitternacht Sherlock stöhnen hörte, eilte er ins Schlafzimmer. Es war noch dunkel. John machte Licht. Sherlock war schweissgebadet, vom Schlafmittel noch dämmrig. John spritzte ihm das Schmerzmittel, half ihm hinaus ins Bad und wieder zurück ins Bett, zog ihm den nassgeschwitzten Pyjama aus, kontrollierte die Verbände, wusch ihm mit einem Waschlappen den Schweissfilm vom Körper und zog ihm einen frischen Pyjama an. Er bettete Sherlock in Seitenlage, stützte ihn mit Kissen so, dass Rücken und Schulter entlastet waren.

„Schlaf wieder“, sagte er. „Es ist das Beste, was du tun kannst.“

„Bleib bei mir, John“, bat Sherlock.

„Das tue ich.“

John streichelte Sherlocks Gesicht, sein Haar. Sherlock griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie schauten sich in die Augen.

„Für immer“, flüsterte Sherlock.

Seine Pupillen waren weit, seine Augen glänzten von den Medikamenten. John schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wärme durchströmte ihn. Er liess sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden sinken, sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe wie Sherlocks, und er küsste seinen Freund sorgsam und zärtlich.

„Für immer“, versprach er.

Er liess es zu, dass Sherlock seinen Kopf näher zog und ihn inniger und fordernder küsste, die erwachende Lust erkundete und sie für einige Augenblicke genoss. Dann brach Sherlock ab, liebkoste Johns Gesicht, sanft.

„Danke, John“, sagte er matt.

Er zog sich erschöpft zurück, schloss die Augen. John drückte seine Hand und stand auf, löschte das Licht und verliess den Raum. Die Türe liess er offen.

 

***

 

Ein Monat später waren die Wunden verheilt. John und Mary waren noch vier Tage an der Baker Street geblieben, dann waren sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt. John hatte seine Praxis wieder geöffnet. Es gab keine Drohungen mehr, keine Erpressungsversuche, kein Video. Nichts. Es blieb ruhig. Das Leben begann sich einzuspielen. John und Sherlock schickten täglich SMS hin und her, sandten sich Mails, telefonierten, verabredeten sich. Sie sahen sich fast jeden Tag. John kam oft spontan vorbei, manchmal über Mittag, manchmal am Morgen oder nachmittags, manchmal nachts. Wann immer er es einrichten konnte. Manchmal schliefen sie dann miteinander, kurz und heftig, getrieben von Ungeduld und Leidenschaft. Manchmal plauderten sie, hörten sich Klienten an, besprachen Fälle, assen zusammen. Sie gingen zusammen aus, gingen spazieren. Manchmal nahmen sie sich Zeit füreinander, liebten sich ausführlich, langsam und innig. Hin und wieder blieb John über Nacht. Es war ganz unregelmässig. Sherlock gefiel diese freie und doch verbindliche Art ihrer Liebe. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Mary mischte sich nicht ein.

Dann tauchte Mycroft in der Baker Street auf und sagte zu Sherlock:

„Hast du dir überlegt, warum Mary so grosszügig ist zu dir und John?“

„Weil sie John liebt“, antwortete Sherlock.

„Oder weil sie die Zeiten, in denen sie dich und John miteinander beschäftigt weiss, ganz gern für andere Dinge nutzt.“

„Welche anderen Dinge?“

Mycroft schwieg. Sherlock pflanzte sich vor seinem Bruder auf.

„Welche Dinge, Mycroft?“ fragte er, die Stimme hart.

„Sie kennt Magnussen.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Er schwieg, begann im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er blieb beim Fenster stehen, starrte hinaus.

„Ich weiss“, sagte er.

Mycroft überspielte seine Überraschung nur mit Mühe. Für ein paar Sekunden war es still im Wohnzimmer der Baker Street 221B. Dann fragte Mycroft:

„Wie das?“

„Es gab ein Hochzeits-Telegramm. Und andere Anzeichen.“

„Sherlock! Ist dir bewusst, was du da tust?“

„Sie ist Johns Frau. Und die Mutter seines Kindes. Ich habe geschworen, sie zu beschützen.“

„Und deshalb schliesst du einfach die Augen? Du tanzt am Krater eines Vulkans und ignorierst das Erdbeben. Was ist los mit dir, Sherlock? Die Liebe macht dich blind und dumm!“

Mycroft stiess verärgert die Luft aus den Lungen. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um. Ruhig.

„Ich bin dabei zu lernen, sehend zu lieben“, sagte er, langsam, nachdenklich, ohne die Entrüstung des Bruders zu beachten. „Mit ganzer Seele zu lieben ohne Vorbehalt. Und gleichzeitig in dieser Aufmerksamkeit zu bleiben, die klares Sehen erlaubt.“

Mycroft schüttelte stumm und verzweifelt den Kopf, bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Das ist möglich, Mycroft, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst.“

„Du beisst dir die Zähne aus, Sherlock. Und du legst deinen Kopf aufs Schafott.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Mycroft. Du hast keine Ahnung von Liebe, weisst du.“

„Du versteigst dich darin. Völlig. Merkst du das nicht?“

Sie schwiegen beide. Dann sagte Mycroft bitter:

„Vielleicht habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung von Liebe, Sherlock. Zumindest nicht von dem, was du darunter verstehst. Überleg dir trotzdem, welche Rolle du hier spielst.“

Er stand auf, ohne ein weiteres Wort, und verliess den Raum.

Sherlock liess sich aufs Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen, wartete, bis die Wellen verebbt waren, die Mycrofts Besuch aufgewühlt hatte. Er horchte in sich hinein. Tief in ihm war es ruhig. Ruhig und sicher. Der Kirchenraum von St George In The East. Die klare kühle Luft. Durch schlichte Fenster gestreutes Sonnenlicht. Das Altarbild mit dem Gekreuzigten ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Dieses stille Leid vor flachgoldenem Hintergrund. Dieses simple Gold, das alles ausblendete, was nicht dazugehörte. All die Landschaft, die Details, das Wer, Wie, Wann und Wo. All diese unnützen Fragen angesichts dessen, was geschah. Opfer vollkommener Liebe.

Liebe hatte so unendlich viele Ebenen. So unendlich viele. Träumen. Erkennen. Staunen. Berühren. Angst. Zweifel. Vertrauen. Spiel. Schweigen. Glück. Ruhe. Tränen. Lust. Gier. Macht. Schmerz. Hingabe. Stille. Loslassen. Trauer. Sterben.

Opfer war eine Funktion der Liebe. Sich hineingeben und sich weggeben. Beides. Beides gleichzeitig. Hindurchgehen. Durch die Liebe hindurchgehen. Eine Funktion, die alle Ebenen vereinte. Vielleicht war es die vollkommenste aller Funktionen, die wertvollste und tiefste. Die Vollendung. Opfer. Alles aufgeben. Vollständig loslassen. Vollständig hingeben. Auch an Trauer. An Schmerz. An Einsamkeit. Innerster Kreis der Seele. Einsamkeit. Lichtkern. Untrennbar vereint mit dem Geliebten im Lichtkern tiefster Einsamkeit. Für immer. Ein Mysterium. Das Glück darin unantastbar.

Es war eine Funktion der Liebe, die Mycroft nicht kannte und nie verstehen würde.


End file.
